Black Lagoon: Revisioned
by Retr0fan
Summary: Watch Rock as he becomes my version of an ideal criminal
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: The Beginning**

We open to an Asian man lying on a bed staring up into the ceiling. He is deep in thought and as we look around the room we see dozens of pistols, rifles, and bullets scattered around everywhere along with few alcohol bottles lining the floor.

The man begins to narrate;

"My name is Rokuro Okajima, but most people call me 'Rock'. Let me tell you a little about myself. I am a killer, I say that not because I did it for fun, but because it's what I am and it is what people pay for…"

"Now I'm not just gonna sit here and try to give you a positive view on me no. You can criticize me all you want; I don't give a shit… But it's probably best if I just start from the beginning."

~Flashback~

We see a city with Chinese and Japanese designs;

"I was born in Chinatown in New York City, but I grew up in the gang controlled areas of the town. There was beggars, thieves, and just plain psychos all around. But it was the best my parents could afford."

"My father was a small-time noodle shop owner, and you might not think much of it but that's where your wrong… My father was a member… of the Sun Yee On… The most dangerous and powerful Triad in the US."

"He became a member as a way of repaying his debt to the Sun Yee On for arranging him and my mother's immigration. Now I know what your thinking; 'A Japanese man working for a Chinese crime syndicate'… Well you'd be surprised to know that being Chinese isn't a prerequisite."

We switch to a seen in front of a high school and a teenage boy at the entrance:

"Eventually my parents decided to send me to school. My father was especially concerned with this. He wanted me to get an education more than anyone. He said it was 'so I don't end up like him'. But I already knew everything about him; his life, his past his 'activities', and frankly… I couldn't blame him."

"Now the only thing shittier than the neighborhood we were living in… Were the assholes I met. Most of those kids at school weren't even 18 yet and they were already into crime; The Bloods, The Crips, hell even The Blue Lanterns."

"The other they had more in common than their personalities, was that none of them were official. They were all small-time or just going through the initiation process and the would beat up or kill anyone to join the gangs… You could say I had my work cut out for me."

We get a look inside the school:

"In a filthy crime ridden town like this, you'd expect even the schools would be pretty fucking shitty... Well your right. That place was just hell everyday, I was 14 at the time and I already had people that wanted me dead."

We switch to a courtyard with picnic tables all around many kids were talking and eating lunch and over by the far side of the yard we see Rock just plainly eating his food. "Hey man what's up" Rock turns to see three African-American boys, all older and bigger than he was, sitting around him. "I see you new that this place nigga, why don't we show you the lay of the land homie?" said the boy wearing the red bandana around his head. Rock didn't even flinch, for the past 14 years of living in a rough neighborhood he managed to become brave, and tough over time. "No thanks, and I ain't your homie" said Rock.

Out of nowhere one of the other boys grabbed Rock by the back of his neck and they dragged him into a secluded part of the yard and he was fighting to break free but the pinned him up against the wall and the boy in the red bandana pulls out a knife and threatens Rock with it.

"Listen you chink motherfucker, let me tell you this only once; We run the school! So if you decide to fuck with us imma come to your place and kill you motherfucker! and just so you get the idea..."

The boy takes the knife and slices Rock's eyebrow giving him a nasty cut which was immediately gushing blood. Rock decided to fight back. He head-butt's the boy holding his right arm and as he falls to the ground Rock throws a right hook into the Boy with the knife's jaw and Rock quickly catches the knife in mid air and stabs the boy holding his left arm in the shoulder with it.

After everyone of his assailant's are down Rock gets on top of the Red Bandana boy and holds the knife to his throat and says... "Listen, you just put me in a very bad mood and I will stab you when I'm done talking" Rock said in a sinister tone, "but if you or anyone of your fuckbuddies comes near me again, I will personally make sure that you end up on your moms front door as a headless corpse!" and after saying that Rock did good on his threat and stabbed the boy right in the stomach. He drops the knife and proceeds to grab his things and walk away.

~End Flashback~

"After that little spaz, nobody ever fucked with me again. It was only the next day that my parents got word of it... And let me tell you... they went ballistic. My father walked into my room a little later and told me to come to the living room; said their was someone there to meet me. When I waked in I was surprised to find that Uncle Lee, the head of the Sun Yee On was there."

I quickly bow to him and sit down.

"Rock, it is Rock is it not?" asked Lee. "Yes sir it is" said Rock". "He proceeds to tell me about how he heard of what I did to those motherfuckers and how he was impressed, obviously getting praised by your dad's boss is good. But it wasn't for my father. Uncle Lee plainly asked me if I wanted to join the Sun Yee On, I was shocked and speechless and I look over at my Father and he gives me a nod. With that I quickly say yes, and I was initiated on the spot."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Life of Crime**

~Two years later~

"After I was initiated into the Sun Yee On, life was good."

We see a montage of Rock doing various odd jobs for Lee; shooting people, robbing, getaway driving, and beating up people who are in debt to the Triad.

"It was only that about a year after I was initiated I found out that my father had stomach cancer. Uncle Lee hired the best doctors to try and treat his disease but they couldn't do much for him… He dies two months later."

"After the funeral, Uncle Lee decided that it would make my father proud if I took his place as the next Red Pole. After thinking his offer over I decided to accept it, Uncle Lee was proud of my achievements and how I became a Red Pole at only 16 years old."

~Another two years later~

"I was 18 years old now and after so much time in the triads I started to wonder what my purpose was, and even who I was."

"After a lot of thinking I decided to do something different with my life. Uncle Lee decided to give me some time off, 'as long as I needed' he said. So I decided to put my skills to good use a different way. It was then that I saw a recruitment poster for the US Marine Corps. When I saw it I thought, 'Well I could do with a little travelling, and I would be defending people for a change'."

" I drove down to the recruitment office and asked to join, after the basic questioning and filling out of paper work, I was gonna be shipped off to Parris Island, for basic training. I knew already knew that I was going to learn how to fight and shoot properly. But what I didn't know was how dangerous I was going to be afterwards."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Semper Fi**

"When I got to Parris Island I was given a look at what life was going to be like from that point on. I saw recruits doing pushups and running 3 miles nonstop, not even to catch their breaths, and I thought 'Well… I guess this is what I signed up for."

The next few weeks were pure and grueling hell for Rock. Every day he had to run 3 miles and do 60 pushups and 60 pullups every single day. And if that wasn't already hard he had to deal with the constant yelling and spit spraying of the drill sergeants. But Rock pulled through and overtime he excelled at the training.

He managed to score a perfect grade on his ASVAB test and completed the marksmanship regiment with 100% accuracy which greatly impressed his commanding officers. But to Rock this was a mark of achievement.

"Overtime the training became easier, and got to meet a lot of guys in my unit, but there was this one guy with us. I got a strange vibe from him, like something he was just… off. At first I didn't pay him any attention but me and the rest of the unit saw that he got picked on by the drill sergeants the most."

"And whenever we'd turn in for the night they made us sleep with our rifles in hand. But every night I would always here him talking to it his rifle. And when we were cleaning our barracks he would always be mumbling to himself. It really freaked some of the other recruits out."

As the weeks went by Rock was excelling faster and doing better than any of the other recruits, and whenever a recruit was falling behind Rock would always lend a hand to them and made sure that excelled with him. The recruiters took notice of this and glad to see that Rock and his unit were all united and that they were growing beyond their control.

"Eventually graduation was only a few days away but nothing would prepare me for what I found that night…"

That night it was Rock's turn for night watch and as he was patrolling the barracks, making sure that everything was in order he heard talking in the bathroom.

"When I heard noises coming from the bathroom I knew something was wrong so I went and checked it out."

When he looked, inside Rock saw the guy who was weakest in his unit. Rock also noticed that he was in his fatigues and was loading his rifle with live ammunition. Then Rock saw his name tag, he remembered his name.

"The guy's name was Sawyer. Small farm boy from Northern Maine, joined the Corps because his parents pushed him to."

Rock finally spoke up and said, "What're you doing Sawyer? Your not supposed to be in here, if the CO finds us in here were both gonna be in a world of shit."

Sawyer finally spoke up and said, "I… already… am… in a world of… SHIT! You must be proud of yourself huh Rocky boy? Being the best of us here and you get to sit on your high fuckin horse while I'm nothing more than a stupid fuck up."

"Now that's not true Sawyer I don't think that, were all equal here, Semper Fi that's what they taught us" said Rock. "yeah right, Semper Fi, that's a bunch a bullshit dreamt up by these fucking psychos. I can't do it anymore Rock… I'm tired" said Sawyer.

Sawyer gets up from the bathroom he was sitting on and picks up his rifle. He begins to practice rifle drills and recites the rifleman's creed. The commotion quickly woke up the other recruits and eventually the drill sergeant barged in and saw Sawyer and Rock in a standoff. He proceeded to demand what was happening and Rock explained that Sawyer had a full magazine and was locked and loaded.

"The Drill Sergeant demanded that Sawyer hand over his rifle but what happened next…"

Sawyer put the rifle up to his chest and said, "See you in hell Rock!" and he put the rifle in his mouth and pulled the trigger. After the shot was fired Sawyer began to fall to the ground and Rock screamed, "NOOO…"

"When I was still pulling jobs for the Sun Yee On, I had seen a lot of people die, hell 99% were dead because of me… But when you see someone you care about die… be it a father… or a comrade… it is a whole other shit show."

"After that whole incident with Sawyer, they proceeded to a mental psyche check of everyone in the unit and the base altogether. Everyone else, including me, checked out and continued with the training. Eventually graduation came and we came out no longer as 'recruits, or maggots, fags, or turds.' From that point on we were Marines and everything we learned, 'decency, distinction, and honor,' became the corner stones of our lives."

"And Semper Fi became… my… code."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: The Elites**

"After I graduated from basic training I was deployed to Saudi Arabia, I was assigned to the 1st Marine Division, our job… defend some oil fields from some pissed off Muslim soldiers. And let me tell you fighting in that desert sand… it… was… hell."

~Three years later~

"After about three years of fighting off the local militia, we became the most talked about in the Corp. All that fighting made sure that we were prepared for anything. But nothing prepared me for what was about to happen that fateful day…"

We switch to a seen of Rock and two other Marines driving down the road of a burned down, Saudi Arabian city, Rock was driving the Humvee while chatting with his two friends.

"So… First Sergeant… at only 21 years old, that's gotta be pretty damn impressive ay' Rock?" said the African-American Marine sitting next to Rock in the passenger seat. "Yeah I guess but don't think just because I like you guys doesn't mean I won't be an asshole, Clay" said Rock.

"Uh-oh you hear that Corporal, we in trouble now. Outta all the COs that I met out here Rock is gonna be the worst of 'em all" said the southern accented Marine manning the turret. "You got that right Beaumont, but none have half the balls that Rock has, and there ain't no other Marine that I would have" answered Corporal Clay.

"Jeez Corporal, you don't plan on kissing me do ya? I mean I know your supposed to respect your Commanding Officer but I don't swing that way" joked Rock, "Hey, fuck you ma-"(BOOM).

A massive explosion happened directly in front of the Humvee. The entire front of the vehicle is torn up and Rock, Clay, and Beaumont quickly recovered from the concussive force of the explosion. Rock and Clay grabbed their M16s and stepped out while behind the cover of the Humvee doors, while Beaumont loaded the turret.

"Did anyone see that?" asked Rock. "Negative sir, check the radio see if its okay" said Clay. "Fucking shit the radios blown to shit, we got no way of contacting backup" said Rock. "So what do we do First Sergeant?" asked Beaumont. "Alright, Corporal you go into that building at your 3 o'clock, Lance Corporal you stay here and provide cover fire for us" ordered Rock and the two Marines did as they were told.

"We were later ambushed by Saudi Arabian forces and we had to fight our way through the city until we reached an old abandoned factory and we hunkered down there for the night. Both Clay and Beaumont were wounded and couldn't continue so I made sure that they had extra ammunition if the SA forces found us."

"I talk upon myself and scouted the city making sure it was clear."

After scouting for hours Rock heard commotion. "I walked towards the sound and to my shock I found the enemies base camp. I knew that if they found either me or my comrades we would die. So I used stealth tactics and talk out of the patrols with my knife until I came upon a munitions storage. I looked inside and found tons of diesel and gasoline."

"I decided that if I was gonna protect my Marines… I was gonna make sure that these hajji motherfuckers couldn't even feel the wind."

Rock quickly grabbed as much gasoline as he could and quietly sprayed and dumped it all over the camp. Eventually Rock came upon a briefing room, he sifted through the files until coming upon info of an impending attack on the Marine and Army bases in the country. Rock quickly stiffed the info into his vest and retreated out of the camp.

"When I got out of that camp, I took out a lighter and lit that shit up… To this day I could still hear the sound of the hajji soldiers screaming as every one of them burned to death."

With the job done, Rock returned to the factory and was glad to see that Clay and Beaumont were still alive and well. And after exploring the building a little more Rock came upon a radio room.

"The radio was still functioning, thank God, and so I patched into the Marine Corps base's frequency and told them our coordinates.

In the morning, I saw a Sea Knight land outside the building and out came, to my surprise, the Delta Force. They searched the area and found the burned down base camp along with less than a hundred hajji soldiers. I was quickly greeted by the Colonel.

"Are you the Commanding officer of this group?" asked the Colonel, behind him I could see medics pulling Clay and Beaumont out on gurneys and I answered yes. He also asked if I alone burned the enemy camp, to which I also answered yes.

"Jesus Christ… You must have balls bigger than watermelons don't ya First Sergeant. But still it would've been good if we at least got some info from one of your barbecued friends."

Rock quickly remembered the dossiers he recovered, he took them out and handed them to the Colonel. As the Colonel read it he was shocked to find all that information and was ecstatic to know that the enemy no longer had the element of surprise.

"My God… Marine… You have no idea… the amount lives you just saved with this alone. Combined with the fact that you just took out an entire battalion of enemy soldiers."

"Sir, I was just doing my job and making sure that my men didn't get killed." Rock started toward the helicopter until the Colonel said, "You know, were running low on soldiers, and we need men with your kind of quick thinking and strategizing" Rock was shocked and asked, "Sir… are you.. asking me to… join?" "what do you say Fist Sergeant Okajima?" asked the Colonel. "Only three words were enough for an answer;"Yes I will!"


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Killing the Terror**

~Three Years Later~

"Mogadishu, Somalia… a criminal hotspot that was unbelievably even more crime ridden and poorer than my old shitty neighborhood in Chinatown."

"The year was 1993, and I had been with Delta Force for a little over three years. I'd been in country for no more than a couple months now. I was 24, basically the youngest in the Unit."

We see the war ridden streets of Somalia. A slideshow of little kids with AKs and the locals all suffering from either gunshot wounds or just from the blood-filled air.

"Yeah… good ol'Southern Africa, the dream of any soldier they said. Sure, they said the same thing about Vietnam and look how that turned out. But I wasn't here to enjoy the sights or get syphilis from an anorexic, Somali whore. No… I was here for something much more dangerous."

"After joining the Delta it wasn't long before some of the guys in my squad started asking me about Saudi Arabia, or how long it took for those hajji fucks to burn. I mostly just told them that they died the same way swines die when u cook em alive; Screaming like a bunch of pigs."

"Operation Gothic Serpent, that was the name of our mission. Basically… the United States Government got word that a high-ranking officer of Al Qaeda, Al Shabaab, was in Southern Africa running guns, and drugs throughout the country. And our informants in the local militia told us that his entire base of operations was right here."

"I got to admit it was no surprise to me really, it was basically the same thing Uncle Lee had thought of when he chose the Sun Yee On's base of operations in Chinatown. 'No one would look twice at criminals doing business in a town of criminals' he said."

"So when the US found this out the President immediately deployed us Delta boys down here to try and figure out exactly where Al Shabaab was and either capture him and turn him over for questioning, or… terminate his command… with extreme… prejudice."

The seen switches to the US Army military base on the outskirts of the Somali desert. Rock is sitting at a table smoking while cleaning his pistol. Then a Delta operator shouts, "Hey Okajima," Rock looks over "come and tell us that story again."

Rock lazily gets up and says, "Come on guys, again I already told you a million times" said Rock. "Yeah but tell us the part about how you snuck into it and went full Rambo on those hajjis' said on operator, "Yeah come on First Sergeant, tell us" said another operator. (SIGH)" Fine but this is the last time" said Rock.

"Ten-HUT, General on deck" shouted one of the Lieutenants. Rock and the other Delta operators and Rangers from the 75th Ranger Regiment quickly stood up and saluted the General that was now on the scene.

"Alright men listen up, given what the Al Qaeda officer told us, we have determined that Al Shabaab will be meeting another Al Qaeda leader today, Rangers your job is to find his convoy in the Humvees and follow it with extreme discretion, do not… let him see you. Delta Force… You will be locating the convoy from the air with in Black Hawk helicopters. Once you locate them follow them and do not attempt any sort of extradition without meeting up with Rangers first. Is that UNDERSTOOD!"

"SIR YES SIR" shouted everyone understanding the orders.

"Alright move out men" with that the general left and Rock quickly ran towards his gear and equipment. He put on his bullet proof vest, his helmet, and grabbed his standard issue Colt Model 727 rifle. He quickly got onto the helipad and boarded one of the Black Hawks as ordered. With that the Black Hawk lifted into the air and flew off.

~30 Minutes Later~

"While we arriving to our checkpoint I made sure to do some last-minute equipment check. I made sure that my comms were working, my rifle wasn't gonna jam on me, and that I packed extra ammo incase the shit got too hot."

"Man I'm nervous" said an operator sitting next to Rock. "Why, it's not like you haven't been shot at before" Rock responded plainly. "Yeah but… how can you be so calm… your new to this shit right? So how can you keep a straight" asked the operator. "Well it's not that different from what I've been doing before. The only difference is all this top-secret bullshit" Rock responded back.

"You were in the Marines, right?" asked the operator sitting across from him. "Yeah, I was." Rock answered. "That's pretty damn impressive you know, not a lot of Marines in the Unit. Hell… most of us come from the Rangers or SEALs" said the operator. "Yeah well, I guess they thought I was so fucking good at my job that they thought I deserved a raise. Seriously… what we're getting paid is just criminal" Rock answered sarcastically.

Rock mentally laughed to himself at the irony that not long ago, he was a criminal in New York and he was complaining about getting too much money. Eventually the pilot alerted them that they were coming up on the convoy. But it wasn't what they were worried about. After many helicopter flights in his time in Somalia Rock had learned that these people weren't afraid of shooting at US Military helicopters, and that some of them had rocket launchers. So Rock and the other delta operators kept their eyes glued to the ground until.

"RPG-(BOOM)" their helicopter got hit in the tail rotor by an RPG and as they crashed into the ground everything went black. Rock thankfully woke up and was met with a powerful wave of pain. As he scrambled to get out of his seat he noticed that the three other operators with him were dead.

"Shit" said Rock. "Hey" Rock heard someone talk and saw that the pilot was, thankfully still alive, "Hey you still alive" said the pilot. "Yeah I think so" answered Rock, "Listen, you gotta get me outta here I can't feel my legs" Rock scrambled to get out of the helicopter and made to the pilot side door and opened.

"When I opened that door I saw that part of the dashboard was sticking into his leg. So, I carefully took it out and dragged the pilot out. We managed to get inside this clinic. Thank God for that any longer and he would've bled out. I got on my comms and I call HQ."

"Mayday Mayday, this is Ninja Three Three I report, we have been hit by an RPG and we are on the ground, I repeat we have a Black… Hawk… Down!"


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Black Hawk Down**

"I repeat we have a black… hawk… down" said Rock while contacting HQ

"It was no more than an hour after we crashed, I noticed that we were in a courtyard and judging from the amount of time that passed I'd say that we've been out there awhile. Cause people were starting to crowd around."

"Command, what is the status on that quick reaction force, people are starting to crowd around and if any hostiles show up I don't have enough to take 'em."

"Calm down Sierra, what is the status of your unit" asked the command. "Sir, I have 3 KIA, and 1 Sierra who is wounded, he is in the clinic to my 6" responded Rock.

"Suddenly I look over to my left and I see two Humvees heading towards me. Thank God they were finally here I don't think one rifle was gonna hold off those Somalis any longer."

The Humvees formed a perimeter around Rock. Soldiers from the 75th Ranger Regiment quickly poured out and assessed the situation. Rock told them about how the other three operators were dead, and how the pilot was in the clinic nearby. Two Rangers quickly headed into the clinic and extracted the pilot on a gurney.

"Seeing that pilot come out I just had to admit, that place may have been a third-world country but they sure knew how to stop bleeding. Guess they had to deal with the terrorist for so long that they got good at it."

"Captain, we got word that there's hostiles headed our way" said one of the Rangers.

"With this everyone, including me got into cover and into fighting position. Pretty soon a few pickups rolled up and they started shooting at us. Not only that, but we were taking fire from the roof, I look up and there are hostiles, men and children alike, are firing at us, some had RPGs."

~Two hours later~

"After two hours of fighting I had to resort to using dropped AK-47s to fight, on the count that my rifle ran out of ammo 30 minutes ago. And if that wasn't enough we were only down to five men. Myself and 4 other Rangers."

"The Humvees aren't gonna hold up we need to find some different cover" said the Captain. "I look over to my 3 o'clock and said, "Captain, inside that building we can get some cover" shouted Rock.

"As the terrorist were reloading, we made a brake for the building we quickly piled inside. The Captain got shot in the heel, so he was down for the count. So I carried him up to the top floor and we stropped there."

"I look out the window and I'm met with sniper fire. We were pinned down and out of ammo. It was then I look to my side and see a closet, I open it and I see a fuck ton of weapons. I smiled and quickly grabbed some AKs and some PKM machine guns and handed them to the other two Rangers who weren't wounded. I look and I see a Dragonuv sniper rifle and pick it up."

"We took cover behind the windows and we light up our weapons. We were just shooting and killing… shooting… and killing. I was just firing off shots… taking out any snipers trying to take our fucking heads off."

"It was then that I looked down and saw a pickup roll up on the scene. The man who got out was, to my surprise, Al Shabaab. 'There he is' I knew that motherfucker was responsible for this, guess he just wanted to get a good look at his handiwork. I realize right there that 'if I'm gonna die, I'm at least going to make sure I take that bastard with me to hell'. With that I aim down the scope of the sniper rifle and I get him in my crosshairs… and I take the shot."

"The way his head exploded all over the court yard… it was… beautiful. And I couldn't help but smile at my handiwork."

"Mission accomplished, sir" Rock said while turning to the other Rangers. They saw how Rock just ended the life of the man responsible for so many US soldier deaths. With the mission accomplished, they reported in and were told proceed out the back of the building and meet up with an extraction team just two cliques south of them.

They proceeded out the back door with Rock leading the way.

"But when I opened that door, I was met with a death sentence."

Rock opened the door and on the other side a Somali hostile with a shotgun quickly shot Rock in the gut.

"I barely saw him, it all happened so fast, nest thing I know… I'm on the ground with my abdomen full of buckshot… I don't know if it was the blood loss… or the shock… but after that… everything just went… Black!"


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: Discharged**

Penn Station, New York City. Outside the station sitting on a bench was an Asian man smoking a cigarette while wearing a green Marine Corps dress uniform, with dozens of ribbons pinned on his chest, and a Master Gunnery Sergeant patch on each arm.

While he was passing, the time smoking his cigarette a man comes and sits down next to him. "Where you coming back from son?" asked the older gentleman. The Asian man answers, "Persian Gulf sir and the Asian man glances at the globe and anchor tattoo on the older gentleman's arm and asks, "What about you, where did you serve?" "I was in Vietnam, stationed in Khe Sanh" answered the older gentleman. He proceeds to look around at the people passing by, "(SIGH) These people just don't get it. We fight for their freedom with blood, sweat, and tears, and all they do is question are methods of giving it to them" said the older man.

"Well… it's a thankless job but… we all gotta do are part" said the Asian man. "Yeah… but it still would be nice to get a little recognition occasionally… You stay out of trouble now son" said the older gentleman. "I'll do my best sir" said the Asian man. With that the older gentleman proceeded to stand and salute the Asian man and started to walk away.

A few minutes later a black SUV pulls up in front of the train station and another Asian man gets out holding two beer bottles and walks toward the man sitting on the bench. "Hey man how's it going Rocky boy" the man said as he hugged Rock.

"The guy's name was Jackie, good guy. After I was initiated into the Triad he joined shortly afterwards as a new blood. After working together for so long we were as close as brothers. And when he heard about my deployment he was devastated. While I was gone, he's been holding down the fort for me."

"Damn Rock, I could barely wrap my arms around you" said Jackie. "Well I have been working out" joked Rock. "I'll say, damn I bet those hajjis turn and ran the other direction when they saw you comin huh? And look at all those stripes, damn what are you a captain a somethin'?" said Jackie. "Well never mind come on let's go see Uncle Lee and your mother."

Rock and Jackie drove through the city chatting and drinking until they made it to Chinatown. Soon they stopped in front of Rock's father's old noodle shop and Rock was relieved to know that it was still there and in pristine condition since he left. As they entered the building the walked up the stairs and into the guest room.

"Hey everyone… look who I found hangin' around the train station" Jackie said and everybody proceeded to welcome Rock with glee. But then Uncle Lee entered the room, "(SIGH) Jackie I told you to go and pick Rokuro Okajima… not the big gorilla who ate him" joked Uncle Lee. "Well damn old man, I'm glad to see that you still got your wit" joked Rock. Rock and Lee proceeded to give each other a hug and Lee said "Well let's not just stand here all day… let's get SHIT-FACED!"

"With that we partied the rest of the day. I don't think I ever drank as much as I did that night. And I don't think I was happier than that moment right there. But little did I know… that my life was going to take another unexpected turn."


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: Hello Roanopur**

~One week later~

"It's been since I was discharged from the US Military and I've just been spending my time as best I could. After coming back Jackie started to show me around the old neighborhood and I've been doing whatever work I could get. When I got back I immediately started doing jobs for Uncle Lee again, but business was slow and most days I just spent helping my mother and the noodle shop. Until one day, Uncle Lee was gonna give me my one-way ticket to hell."

"Lee had called me over to his place that day, said was about some very important business." Rock went inside Uncle Lee's penthouse and sat on the couch. Soon Lee came out and greeted Rock and said, "Alright Rokuro, I'm going to be straight with you… Do you know anything about cocaine?"

"I was surprised to hear this coming from Uncle Lee. But, yes, I did know about cocaine, and meth, and the drug trade. Ever since I joined the Sun Yee On I had seen lots of deals go good and some just completely fucked up. But I knew enough to at least get me in and out of it alive."

"Well you see Rock… our brothers in Thailand have ordered a large shipment of coke, 5 tons to be exact and they need it to be delivered to a city called, Roanopur. Have you heard of the place?" Rock nodded but kept listening. "Well seeing as you have a lot of experience and you know how to handle this sort of thing, I want you to go to Roanopur and deliver the shipment. Do you think you can handle it?"

"Yes Uncle… I can ensure the delivery of the coke but… I don't think that carrying that amount of cocaine is safe" said Rock. "Well of course it's not safe, which is why I've called ahead and Mr. Chang, the head of the Hong Kong Triad over in Roanopur has arranged for some transportation to meet you there. So what do you say Rock will you do it?"

"Yes I will" answered Rock

"Very well we rented out a private hangar at the airport there will be a plane all loaded up with the coke waiting for you and enough fuel to make the trip. Here are the coordinates it's some island city off the coast of Thailand."

"With that I got in my car and drove off. As I was coming up on the airport I couldn't help but think 'What the FUCK, have I gotten myself into?' I was just a random guy who was about to go to one of the most crime infested cities in the world carrying 5 tons of cocaine, just to deliver it to some guy I've never met? "

As Rock drove up to the hangar he immediately saw the plane and met up with some guys who were loading up the drugs. "Is it all loaded up?" asked Rock. "Yes sir everything you need to make the trip" answered one of the workers.

With that Rock got into the cockpit of the airplane, it was a decent sized plane with twin rotors and water-landing gear. With that Rock set the coordinates to Roanopur and took off.

"Well… goodbye New York… Hello Roanopur"


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: Legit Business**

"I'd been flying the plane for hours now, but my gut told me that I was getting close. From what I could tell on the GPS I had just crossed the Laos border into Thailand. I got call from a man who said he was working for Mr. Chang, he told me that there was a boat waiting on the water for, all I had to do was land it, load up the product and go with them to Roanopur."

"After a few more minutes of flying, I saw a smoke signal coming from the waster I headed towards it and saw it was coming from a torpedo boat."

"That must be the transport" thought Rock. He steadily landed the plane in the water. He got out of the pilot's seat and opened the side hatch. His outfit was a simple red Hawaiian shirt with white floral pattern, some tan cargo pants, and military boots. But since he didn't know these people, or if they were the right people for that matter, he had on a black tactical vest which holstered his pistol and some fingerless leather gloves.

"You the guy" asked a large African-American man, he must be the leader because he was wearing sunglasses, a Vietnam flak-jacket, and military fatigues. "yeah I'm the guy… you the transport" asked Rock. "Yes we are, alright let's get this product loaded up" said the African-American man.

With that said Rock helped the man load cocaine onto the boat and the went into the lower quarters. "Name's Dutch, and I'm the captain of this vessel, what's your name" asked Dutch. "Rock, so is it just you who came?'" asked Rock.

"No I got other people here, and here comes one of 'em" Dutch signaled to the door next to them. Right on cue came out a talled, tanned woman with purple hair, wearing a black tank-top that didn't even cover her midriff and daisy duke short shorts. But what caught Rock's attention were the holsters she was wearing and the twin Beretta 92 Inox in each of them.

Dutch introduced her, "This is Revy our weapons expert and main gunman." Revy looked up and said, "So Dutch is this the fucker we've been waiting all day for?" "Bit of advice, she's a real hothead so I'd stay on her good side" said Dutch before heading to the main wheel.

"Fuck you Dutch" said Revy. "So what's your name pal, wait… don't tell me… I don't give a shit. Just get your bitch ass in the hull and let's go." With that she turned and left, Rock made his way to the hull and sat down, he wasn't even phased by the Revy's comment. After all he wasn't here to make friends, he was here to do this job and get paid for it.

Soon the boats motor shifted into gear and lurched forward. As they made their way towards their destination, Rock, feeling stuffy, went up onto the top deck for a smoke. It was there that he met a scrawny, blonde man wearing glasses also partaking of his tobacco product. He noticed Rock and introduced himself; "Hey you must be the new passenger, I'm Benny by the way," said Benny as he extended his hand Rock shook it and introduced himself. "I'm the crew's technical analyst, so if you need some hacking work done, you call Benny" he said with slight enthusiasm.

Eventually they arrived at their destination. Roanopur, where the only entrance is by boat and out on the water, is a giant Buddha statue. Eventually they arrived at the harbor and Rock saw some Asian men, all armed and wearing suits, were standing by some trucks. Rock and the crew eventually got off the boat and met with men. "You Rock?" asked one of the men. "Yeah… are you the contact?" asked Rock and the man answered yes.

The man in charge proceeded to order the others to get the cocaine off the boat and loaded it onto the trucks the got in and were ready. "Please come with us Mr. Okajima and you too Lagoon Company, Mr. Chang will giving you your pay personally."

With that both Rock and the Lagoon Company got inside a waiting car and proceeded to head to Mr. Chang's residence. Nobody said a word until they arrived in front of a large skyscraper, the trucks carrying the cocaine drove around to the back while the guests came in through the front door. They got into the elevator until they reached to penthouse level.

It was there that they were greeted by an Asian man wearing sunglasses and a fine suit with a white scarf draped around his neck. "Is it safe to assume your Lee's boy?" asked Mr. Chang. "Is it safe to assume your Mr. Chang" asked Rock. "Y'know I was surprised to find out that Lee only sent one man, especially carrying this kind of product. And he doesn't put his trust in a lot of people," said Chang while examining Rock, "but… that tells me your good at you do, and your reliable. Lee said you were" said Chang.

Eventually they all sat down, when Chang said, "So tell me about yourself Rock, you look like a guy with a quite a story, and I'm not trying to pry, but you look military if you don't mind me asking." "Yeah I am I was discharged only a week ago" responded Rock. "So what branch you serve in?" asked Dutch. "Marine Corps" answered Rock, and Dutch was about to say something until, "Oh for fucksake another fuckin' jarhead, just what we needed" said Revy. Rock didn't respond, again he wasn't here to make friends. "Marines huh, so where did you serve" asked Chang. "Persian Gulf, Nicaragua, South Africa" explained Rock. "But listen Mr. Chang… due respect sir I would like to get paid for my services if that's okay" Rock asked in a serious tone.

"Damn… Lee said you meant business bit I didn't know it was his much. Don't worry here's your money" said Chang while he handed Rock a brief case and the Lagoon Company one as well. Rock proceeded to open it and count the money, he was promised $750,000 for his services. Content that it was all there, him and Lagoon Company left the building and were about to separate until. "Hey Rock," He turned and saw that it was Dutch, "Were headed down to the Yellow Flag bar for a drink, you wanna come?" asked Dutch. Rock nodded and said, "Sure I could go for stiff drink." With that he got into the car and they drove off.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10: Cartels and Mercenaries**

As the Lagoon Company was driving to their favorite bar, Rock couldn't help but look out the window. He was speechless, never has he seen such poverty and depravity anywhere, other than his hometown. It wasn't even 2 o'clock yet and the hookers were already out and about. And in an alley Rock could have sworn he saw a man getting stabbed to death while they were passing by. Rock uncuffed the strap holding his gun in the holster for do measure.

Eventually they reached the bar and stepped inside. Rock looked around and saw some men drinking, while others were arguing or stabbing each other. The group sat at the bar and ordered drinks. Rock had ordered straight vodka, he needed something strong after the long trip he just took.

"So Rock, where you come from" asked Dutch. "New York City" answered Rock. "So who's this Lee that Chang mentioned" asked Revy. "He's the head of the Sun Yee On faction in the US" replied Rock. "Then were right in thinking your with the Triads, cause looking at that tattoo of your's" Revy said while pointing to the tattoo on Rock's arm. It was a black Chinese dragon tattoo that started from his hand and coiled all the way down his forearm. "You must be pretty high up aren't ya" finished Revy, Rock answered, "Yeah I am. I'm one of Mr. Lee's Operations Officers, whenever we had a job or if someone was trying to get in on our shit, I am charge of dealing with it."

"So how come you decided to deliver that stuff all the way down here. In case you haven't noticed this city ain't exactly the friendly type" said Dutch. "I wanted to do a little bit of traveling, plus I've never been to this part of Thailand before so I wanted to get to know it" explained Rock. "You also said you were a Marine, did you earn any metals" asked Revy. "Yeah, Purple Heart, Legion of Merit, and the Navy Cross" said Rock, "and you know Dutch you look military too," asked Rock.

"Yeah I am, I was a PT boat captain in 'Nam, I drove patrols and, search-and-destroy operations along the Mekong Delta. That is… until I went AWOL" answered Dutch. Suddenly a man in a Spanish accent said, "Hey, gringo," the group turned around and saw three Columbian men standing behind them, the same man asked, "I heard you were selling some yayo over here, mind if we buy it off you amigo?" Rock said, "Lo siento amigo, pero ya estoy vendido. No ay mas."

"Hey listen man, don't fuckin' lie to us. Do you know who we are" said the Columbian man on the right. "A couple of transvestite pendejos, with top and bottom pussies" said Rock. That made the Latino men angry, causing them to pull out their guns and point it at the crew. Rock was not phased however, it's not like he hasn't had guns pointed at him before, so he just nonchalantly kept drinking his alcohol until the leader spoke up. "Listen maldito cono. You're going to give us your cocaine and you're going to walk away without even looking back" said the leader.

The Lagoon Company did nothing but watch as the leader proceeded to grab Rock by the soldier. Until Rock suddenly head-butted the leader and picked up the vodka bottle and smashed into the Latino man's face. In the confusion Rock grabbed the man by the wrist, placed his hand on the counter and proceeded to stab it with his combat knife, literally nailing the man to the counter. Thinking quickly Rock grabbed the leader's gun out of his holster along with his own and proceeded to shoot the other two Latino men in the heads just as they were getting ready to shoot.

When the smoke settled, everyone, even the Lagoon Company couldn't believe what they just saw It was then that Rock reached into the back of the counter and pulled out a pump-action shotgun. The still-living Latino man was screaming in pain with his hand still nailed to the counter. Rock proceeded to hit his arm with the butt of the gun and watched as the Columbian fell to the floor clutching his hand that was now sliced in half in half.

Rock turned to the bartender and said, "Hey bartender, this wouldn't happen to be loaded would it?" With that, Rock cocked that shotgun, and aimed it at the Columbian's head. The Latino man was swearing and cursing Rock in Spanish, until he was finally silenced by the loud band of the gun going off directly in his face. The man was dead instantly, and Rock cursed him saying, "stupid, fuckin' prick". He then sat back down on the bar and ordered another drink.

All the other patrons were left speechless, as they have just seen a total stranger kill three men in the blink of an eye, and he just got back to drinking as if it was nothing. The silence was finally broken by Revy, "Alright quit your bullshitting, just who the fuck are you anyway?" Rock just took a sip of his drink and said, "I'm an asshole with a gun, and a guy who hates it when his drinking is interrupted" with that said, Rock just took another sip of his drink.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11: Battle on the Water**

After the incident at the Yellow Flag, the lagoon company thought it was best if they just left before anymore company showed up. Rock had gotten a call from one his Triad brothers back in the States and told him that they arranged a place where he could stay. Dutch offered to take Rock to his new apartment and he accepted.

They dropped him off and Dutch said, "Hey Rock, why don't you come with us on your next job? Could give you something to do while you're here." Rock accepted Dutch's offer and they drove off. Rock climbed the stairs and found his apartment. He walked inside and found a relatively simple room with all the necessary accommodations, a bed, bathroom, some dressers, and a desk.

He placed his two duffle bags out on the desk and from one he took out his clothes, and everything he needed for his stay in Roanopur. He then took out a few framed photos which he examined with care. The first one, was of him when he was 16 and he was just initiated into the Sun Yee On. It was him, his mother, Uncle Lee, and… his father. He placed it on the nightstand next to his bed and to himself said, "I love you Dad, and I'm gonna miss the shit outta ya." The next photo was of him when he was first indicted into the Marine Corps, it was him in full combat gear leaning up next to a Humvee and a few other guys in his unit. Him, Corporal Clay, and Lance Corporal Beaumont all posing with their weapons. He smiled and put the photo down on the dresser.

Next he opened his second duffle bag. Only it didn't contain clothes, it was full of fake passports, a few pistols, some C4, grenades, and some explosive devices. He stuffed it into the closet and turned I for the night.

~Meanwhile~

Over at the Lagoon Company offices we see Revy and Dutch both sitting around the couch eating pizza. It was then that Revy finally spoke, "Why the fuck did you invite that asshole to come with us?" Dutch responded with, "What… the guy seems like he can handle himself, and plus this job is already a lot to handle even with the two of us doing all the heavy lifting."

"Yeah, but don't trust that guy, nobody is that good, especially with a gun" said Revy. "They said the same thing about you, and you're the best gunman in the city" said Dutch. "I just don't trust that Scarface, wannabe, asshole" responded Revy. "But you got to admit he is good, and he's fast, probably faster than you" said Dutch. "Yeah but you need some serious skill to be able to pull a fucking trigger like that. I saw the look in his face. No fear, no hesitation. It's like he's a fucking machine" said Revy. She couldn't help but wonder who this total stranger was, he said he was ex-military but that doesn't fully explain that level of gunplay, eventually everyone turned in for the night.

~The Next Day~

Rock woke up early that morning, he had become accustomed to not getting full night sleeps since his time in the military, and even after being discharged he followed a strict PT regiment. He was doing 60 pushups and 60 pullups every morning. After finishing his work out, he got into the shower. When he finished, he walked out shirtless and wearing his cargo pants and combat boots.

It is then that we see some awful scarring on his back, as well as some frag scars on his torso. But they weren't as bad as the bullet hole like scars on his front abdomen. People had called him 'Scarface' or 'Tony Montana' from the cut going across his eye but that was nothing compared to his bodily scars.

It was then that he heard a knock on the door, he opened it and it was Revy. 'Oh it's you, what do you want" asked Rock. "Cut the bullshit asshole, let's go we got a job" she said. Rock quickly grabbed his shirt, tac vest, and pistol and they were out the door.

The Lagoon Company loaded up onto their torpedo boat and took off. Dutch explained how their job was to pick up a shipment of weapons and deliver it to their employer.

On the lower deck Rock was smoking a cigarette, that's when Revy came over. "So I guess you're working with us now" she said. "Yeah, but don't think I'm gonna put up your bullshit" said Rock. "what the fuck you just say, listen asshole I got a mind to put a bullet in your head right now" said Revy while aiming her gun at Rock's head. "I just want to do this job, so how about I get you out of my way" said Rock while also aiming his gun at Revy's head. "How about I show you what color your brain is." They were both in a stand-off, two efficient killers with happy trigger fingers.

Dutch broke them up when he saw them and told them that he found the shipment. They were giant crates tied to parachutes floating in the water. They loaded them up and took off. It wasn't long before they spotted something in the distance. It was coming towards them… fast"

Rock looked through the binoculars and saw 6 boats all with armed men. 'Indonesian pirates… fuck' thought Rock. He warned the crew about them and they got ready for a battle. Rock grabbed an AK-47, an Uzi, and a Desert Eagle. While Revy came out with some headsets, an Uzi, and an M79 grenade launcher.

"Time to focus on this world" said Revy as she put the headsets on and jumped to the nearest. Rock did the same. It was an all-out war.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12: Bullet Ballet**

With multiple boats on their tail the Lagoon Company had no other choice than to fight. Revy and Rock, two deadly and efficient killers, both armed to the teeth were ready to kill some bad guys.

Revy, with a smile on her face, jumped onto the first boat and killed all the pirates with relative ease. Meanwhile Rock did the same, he was shooting and putting as many holes into as many pirates as he could. Then he jumped onto the next boat, but not before dropping a grenade onto the deck and making sure no one was left alive. Revy was dodging and shooting anything that moved, she shot the and launched a grenade towards the boat next to her.

Eventually they ran out of ammo and Revy resorted to using her cutlasses while Rock uses his AK-47. While Rock was shooting, he noticed some launchers next to him. "Oh fuck yes!" Rock said in excitement. He picked them up and jumped on to the boat Revy was on, they were down to two more boats, he gave an M72 LAW to Revy. "Guess you're not as fucking useless as I thought" said Revy while she took aim.

She fired the rocket and it exploded the boat until there was only one left. Rock used his own LAW rocket and fired it, effectively eliminating their tail. They both later returned to their own boat and relaxed.

The rest of the way went without incident. The Lagoon Company crew returned to Roanopur and got payed for the weapon shipments. With that they received a hefty pay and went back to their office. The rest of the day was spent sitting around and chatting.

"So how was it for your first job with us" asked Dutch. Rock answered, "It was fun, don't think I've ever had fight so early in the day before." "But I gotta admit… you handled those guys without even breaking a sweat, hell you looked like you were enjoying yourself" joked Dutch. "Well then… I guess shooting bad guys and dodging bullets is the only place I feel at home" joked Rock.

Eventually, night time fell and Rock and the crew decided to turn in for the night. Rock walked to his apartment and came home. Only… someone was waiting for him. Rock closed the door and said, "You know I should just shoot you, just for being in here." He turns and sees Revy standing in a doorway. "Alright, why don't you just drop the act already, just who the fuck are you" she asked as she approached Rock. "Some random fucker just pops into town out of the blue, and suddenly you start working with us. So just spill it why are you really here" she said. Rock just looked at her and began to talk, "Alright look, I don't expect you to like me but the least you can do is not question me. I don't care what you want, I don't have to explain shit to you, I'm just here to do work and get paid that's it, now get the fuck out" said Rock. "You know what fuck you, I should just kill you right now motherfucker." Both Revy and Rock were n a standoff both holding their pistols aimed at the other's head.

But neither of them pulled the trigger. After a while Revy just decided to leave. And with that Rock turned in.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13: Battalion**

Today was just a normal day in Roanopur, the sun was out, the thugs were mugging and the locals were out and about. We see Rock just idly walking down the street, enjoying the fresh air while enjoying a cigarette. 'Jesus… it isn't even noon and I've already had to kick the shit of three motherfuckers now' he thought. He comes up on the Lagoon company office and heads inside.

He walks in through the door and sees Dutch sitting on the couch. He looks over and sees Benny in his computer room typing on his keyboard. "Hey Rock, glad ya made it" says Dutch while he throws Rock a beer. "Mornin' Dutch," says Rock as pops open the beer can, he looks around the room and asks, "so where's Revy?" "She's probably still sleeping off her hangover, go wake her ass up, we got a job" says Dutch.

Rock does as he is told, and finds her bedroom on the right. He opens the door and notices the tons of guns and rifles all lined up everywhere and the multiple rum bottles and bullet holes scattered around the room. He sees Revy sleeping heavily and walks over to her.

"Hey wake up" says Rock. "(GROAN) Fuck off" says Revy in a lazy voice. "Come on, get your ass up, we got a job" Rock says as he pulls up the curtain of Revy's window. With the sun shining in her eyes she decided to wake up "(SIGH) Dumb fuck" cursed Revy. She sits up and grabs a cigarette and pops it into her mouth, Rock pulls out his lighter and gives her a light. Rock sees that she is in her tank top and panties.

They both look at each other until Revy breaks the silence, "Alright just wait for me down stairs, I'll be there in a minute" she said as she walked towards the bathroom. With that Rock proceeded to get into the car, it was his turn to drive today. Soon Dutch and Benny got inside and eventually came Revy. Dutch told him where to go and they took off down the road.

"So what's the job, you didn't really say too much over the phone" asked Rock. "Well it's a little bit on the down low, our employer is Ms. Balalaika, head of Hotel Moscow aka the Russian Mafia, you'll get to meet her when the job is done" said Dutch. '(CHUCKLE) And here I thought I was done dealing with Russians' thought Rock, "So what's the job."

"Well there's a container ship off the coast and their carrying a very important disk on board, our job is board that ship and take the disk" explained Dutch. "You here that Rock. When we get on that ship I don't want to know your pussy's quivering from fear" said Revy. Rock drove up to the harbor and parked the car. The Lagoon Company all loaded up on to the boat and took off.

They drove along the Southeast Asian coast until eventually they came upon a massive ship. "That must be it, alright Rock, Revy you two get their attention and board that ship" ordered Dutch. The two gunmen did as they were told Rock walked out on to the top deck with a megaphone, while Revy crouched next to him with an RPG. "Listen up, passengers of this vessel, you are about to be boarded I will give you one chance to let us on" ordered Rock. The crew looked down and saw the vessel they decided to ignore him. "Light 'em up" Rock said as Revy fired the rocket. It hit the boat and the whole crew started to panic. "Alright, listen up you motherfuckers are gonna let us on board and we will be more than happy to kill you all if you even make a move" shouted Revy through the megaphone.

Panicking the ship's crew lowered a later down and Rock and Revy quickly climbed it. They got on board and were met with one of the sailors. Rock walked up to him and aimed his gun, "Alright take us to the bow shitheel" he said, so he grabbed the sailor and walked forward using him as a shield. When they arrived at the main deck, Rock shot the sailor in the leg, 'take no prisoners' he thought as Revy kicked open the door. "Alright assholes get those fuckin' hands in the air now!" Revy ordered, and the crew did as they were told. It was then that Rock looked over at the back wall and saw a crewman reaching for a shotgun hung on the wall.

Rock quickly shot him and walked over where he finished him with a bullet to the head. Revy, taking no prisoners, quickly shot the rest of the crew except for the captain. Rock grabbed the shotgun and shot the captain in the leg. The man fell to the ground clutching his leg in pain. "AHHHH YOU SHOT MY LEG YO-" he stopped midsentence when he saw both Rock and Revy aiming their guns directly at him. "You got two legs (CLICK CLICK); we got one question… the disk your carrying… where is it!?" ordered Rock.

The captain led the two gunmen down to the cargo area and stopped in front of a container with a keypad. The captain hurriedly typed the code and opened the door. Inside, was a table with all kinds of folders and disks, Rock quickly grabbed the one marked with '5692' in red letters. With the package in hand Rock headed up the stairs. Revy stayed behind and said, "Thanks for cooperating" before executing the captain.

They climbed down the ladder and onto the Lagoon. "Got it?" asked Dutch, "Got it!" said Rock while brandishing the disk. "Alright let's get the fuck outta here" said Revy and the Torpedo boat quickly lurched forward.

Not long after, the crew detected something coming towards them on their radar. They looked outside and saw a battalion of speedboats and a UH-60 Black Hawk coming towards them… fast. "Fucking SHIT" said Revy in a worried tone.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14: Black Water**

The Lagoon Company was already on high alert, but they didn't expect for a literal battalion to be chasing them. "Damn… That ship must've hired protection" said Rock. "Well what're we waiting for. Let's kill those fuckers, and blow that bird out of the fucking sky" said Revy as she headed for the upper deck. Rock came out and saw that they were surrounded on both sides, and judging from the high-tech gear and weapons of the speedboat crews he could tell who they were. "Fucking Blackwater Mercs, are you shittin' me?!" said Rock in realization.

"Sure I knew Blackwater; I'd run into them a couple times when I was serving with the Marines and a few more times when they were hired as extra muscle during my black-op days."

"Hey Rock either start shooting or get the fuck outta the way, cause I'm going duck hunting" said Revy, she was using a massive anti-material sniper rifle and was firing off shots at the Black Hawk. "Revy throw the grenade launcher" ordered Rock, and with the Revy tossed him a DelTec 37mm grenade launcher. Rock proceeded to launch off shots and quickly dispatched four boats but they're were still too many others to take on.

Suddenly the helicopter started to fire at the small torpedo boat so both Rock and Revy had to duck for cover. "Hey Dutch, don't you think it's time to get these fuckin' assholes off our asses HUH?!" screamed Revy. "Relax… were headed down narrow channel most of them won't be able to pass through there" said Dutch.

True to his word, Dutch proceeded to drive down a channel and, like he said, most of the boats crashed into each other and slowed down the rest, but there was still the problem with Black Hawk. Now it was launching rockets and shooting, doing everything it could destroy the Lagoon.

Rock and Revy both climbed down into the hull and headed to the cockpit, which is where Rock saw a half-sunk ship with part of the hull sticking out of the water. It was then that Rock got an idea, "Dutch you see that boat, I need you to drive towards it." "What, Rock you must've lost your shit. What the fuck is that gonna do" said Dutch. 'I just need you to drive off head, I have a plan, just trust me" pleaded Rock. Trusting his gut Dutch did as Rock asked.

Rock eventually climbed out to the front of the boat and the helicopter was flying next to them, trying to get ahead, but that is just what Rock wanted. Everybody braced for impact as Dutch drove off the ship's hull. With the boat now in the air, Rock jumped and grabbed on to the landing gear of the chopper.

He climbed his way up and opened the side bay doors. He was met by a few mercenaries but he quickly dispatched them and headed over to the pilot where he kicked him out of his seat and out the pilot side door. Rock got into the seat and now had full control of the helicopter. It was then that he noticed that more speed boats were headed down the channel.

With a smile on his face Rock shifted the chopper and fired on the small boats. He was shooting the turrets and launching rockets at every approaching vessel.

The Lagoon Company crew was left in pure and utter amazement at what they were witnessing. Not only had they seen a man jump onto a chopper under fire. But they saw that he hijacked the chopper and was taking care of their problem. "That crazy son of a bitch" said Dutch smiling. Revy couldn't help but smile at this too, never had she seen such actions from anyone. It was almost… sexy.

'What the fuck, what the hell am I thinking' she thought and quickly shook the thoughts out of her head. Soon the Lagoon shifted around and were now heading back out the channel, they noticed more enemy boats approaching but that wasn't a problem... they had a military chopper on their side. Spotting the enemies Rock quickly dispatched them.

He later patched the chopper's comms through to the Lagoon. "Hey you guys still alive" said Rock. "You crazy son of a bitch, remind me to buy you a few drinks at the Flag tonight" said Dutch in a grateful tone.

With that, the group proceeded to head back to Roanopur. They eventually reached the harbor and Dutch, Revy, and Benny got off. Rock landed on the nearby helipad and got out of the chopper. "Well Dutch… guess we got a new company vehicle" said Rock while gesturing to the company's new chopper.

The group turns and sees that there was a limo waiting for them. A Russian man opens the door and out comes a blonde woman in a wine-red suit, but her most distinguishing feature, was the awful scarring on the right side of her face.

"Hello Dutch good to see you" said the woman. She approached the group and looked over at Rock. "Oh, is this your new member that I've been hearing about?" Dutch corrected her and she introduced herself, "Ms. Balalaika, a pleasure to meet you." Rock introduced himself, "Rock Okajima"

"I have heard a lot of things about you Mr. Okajima, most of them are good but all impressive. And judging from that chopper behind you I see that you are efficient. I like that." Said Balalaika in a praising tone. "Dutch, I assume you have the package" she asked. Dutch nodded and pulled out the disc. "Very good work, I will call you when I require your services again, but in the meantime, here's your pay" she ordered one of her men and he proceeded to hand the Lagoon Company duffle bag full of money.

Soon, Balalaika got into her limo but not before saying one more thing, "Oh and Rock… I look forward to working with you. Dutch I must say… he is good" with that she climbed into her limo and left.

The crew headed toward their car and drove off. "Damn Rock… first you jumpin' off boats and hijackin' helicopters… and then you're getting' praised by Balalaika in only a few short days. I gotta admit… glad your on our side" said Dutch.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15: Recognition**

Today was not a busy day for the Lagoon Company. The only thing they had on their plate was the occasional errands. We see Rock and Revy driving down the road to buy some hardware after expending most of it on their previous job. Revy was bored shitless, while Rock was just idly focusing on the road. It was not long until they had reached their destination.

It was a run-down looking church and Revy was banging on the door. "Hey you old bitch open up… It's Rebecca… come on your old skank open the fuckin' door" shouted Revy until she got her wish. They were met by a sermon boy and were taken inside. They walked into a room and were met by an old nun woman with an eye patch, and a tall blonde woman wearing pink shaded, angular, glasses who was also wearing a nun's outfit.

Rock examined the blonde woman, and couldn't help but notice that she seemed strangely familiar, he just couldn't put his finger on it. "Why hello Rebecca what a pleasant surprise seeing you here today" the old woman looked at Rock, and said "Oh my, now who might this handsome young man be" asked the old nun. Rock introduced himself, "Rock nice to make your acquaintance" said Rock while extending his hand. "Oh my… handsome and polite. My name is Yolanda and this is my associate Eda" Yolanda said while introducing the other nun. "Hey there handsome" said Eda. With the sound of here voice, Rock suddenly realized who she was, he tried not to show any signs of realization, but Eda knew he figured it out.

With the introductions, out of the way they all sat down and Yolanda served out tea. Rock was the first to talk, "You Ms. Yolanda were here to buy some hardware from you, we'll pay up front" said Rock. "Well dear what are you looking for" asked Yolanda. Rock proceeded to list the items; Remington 700P, S&W MP-10, AA-12, M249, and a couple AKs and M16s.

"Well that is certainly quite a tall order. But I'm afraid I'll have to decline" said Yolanda. "What, what the fuck for" said Revy. "I have not forgotten how you refused to pay us on the previous order, and how you got drunk and shot up my church" explained Yolanda. "You fucking bitch, how many times do I have to fucking tell you that wasn't my fault" screamed Revy as she jumped up. Soon both Eda and Revy pulled out their pistols and were in a stand-off.

They all turned to hear Rock nonchalantly lighting a cigarette. "Well if that's the case, then this problem can just be resolved through simple business ethics" said Rock. This caught Yolanda's attention, "You see we at the Lagoon Company don't like to be in debt. But that doesn't mean we always resort to violence. I'm looking at the transactions here and I see that we can cut you a split on our next job, depending if we are paid well" said Rock.

"We can simply cut you 10-12% of our next payment and with the added interest you could have the money you need to settle our dues." The room fell silent until it was broken by Yolanda, "Well… now that is a very intelligent suggestion, Eda." "Yes sister" "Go load up their order" "Right sister."

Both Rock and Revy later left the church and Rock took his part of the hardware. The rest of the day went without much else, and then night fell. Rock was sitting in a chair looking out the window of his apartment deep in thought. 'Jesus Christ… never thought I would see her again… much less in this city' thought Rock. He wasn't wearing a shirt, so he only had his dog tags around his neck, and his awful scars out in the open, that and his usual tan cargo pants and combat boots.

It was then that he heard a knock at his door, he grabbed his gun and opened the door. To his surprise, it was Eda and she was not wearing her nun outfit. "Hey there handsome, are you glad to see me" she asked in a seductive tone. Rock unchained the door and let her in. He saw that she was wearing a pink crop-top which exposed her midriff, a tan mini skirt and some white sandals. "Hey my eyes are up here" said Eda sarcastically. But she was one to talk, Rock noticed her checking him out too. "Wow… four years later and you still look good" said Eda.

You know I never thought I'd see you again, just what the fuck are you doing here" asked Rock as they sat down. But not before he grabbed two beers, popped them open, and headed one to the blonde. "Oh what a gentleman" she said and took a swig of the beer, "well you see i was stationed here by the CIA. The US government wasn't sure if Roanopur was a danger to their national security so they put me here and have me send them reports of the local crime syndicates" explained Eda. "Hmph and here I thought I was done with all that top-secret, black ops bullshit" said Rock while taking a swig.

"Y'know I never expected to run into you here, especially after Panama, and I'm not just talking about the mission" said Eda in a seductive tone. Rock just chuckled and began to remember his time in Panama.

~Flashback~

"Panama, 1989. I was fresh out of selection for the United States Delta Force, and this was my first assignment."

We see Rock land in Panama and is greeted by some government agents.

"Operation Nifty Package, the mission was a joint CIA/DoD task force to effectively put an end to Panama's tyrannical power. Manuel Noriega, President and General of Panama… but also a well-known, drug-trafficker, racketeer, and murderer. My job… capture and extract the fat fuck, meanwhile some guys from SEAL Team 4 were to destroy Noriega's transportation."

"That's when I met Eda."


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16: Night of Passion**

"When I met Eda, I was struck to say the least. But could you blame me, a woman like that doing this type of hardcore shit, you gotta figure that is hot"

We see Rock standing at attention in front of three US agents. "First Sergeant Okajima, my name his Mason Hudson, CIA. You will be infiltrating Noriega's mansion in the city using stealth tactics, I would like to introduce you to Ms. Edith Blackwater our paramilitary expert, you will be working with her to complete the mission, I will now pass you on to her" finished Rock's superior.

Rock saluted Eda and stood at attention, she was wearing combat boots, some woodland camo fatigues and her same pair of pink glasses. "At ease soldier, don't need to be so serious, come on I'll walk you through our plan" said Eda as Rock followed behind her.

"Eventually the time came and we loaded up onto our chopper and were taken to our checkpoint. Me and Eda quickly infiltrated Noriega's property and silently searched the mansion."

Both Rock and Eda entered through the back door where they took out some guards that were on duty. They made their way through the kitchen where they encountered two more guards.

But as they were making their way up the stairs but were spotted by another guard. He quickly shot at the two operators and Eda got hit in the shoulder. With the sound of gunshots, the entire building lit up.

"Eda was hurt but not wounded, captured a soldier and demanded he tell us where Noriega was. He spat in my face, so for that, I shoved my 1911 into his mouth and shot out his cheek. He screamed out in pain but he told us that Noriega was in his office."

"When we get their we see the fucker climbing down a ladder and into car waiting for him. Thinking fast we ziplined down a nearby clothes wire and made it out. But the bastards already took off."

Rock looks to his side and sees a jeep, he and Eda quickly get in and take off after the speeding car.

The duo was quickly catching up to the fleeing SUV, but suddenly one of Noriega's guards started to fire at the duo. Rock tells Eda to take the wheel. She does as she is told and Rock stands and aims with his Colt Model 727.

"I start shooting at the car, just hoping my bullets would slow them down. We then turned on to a dirt road and thigs got bumpier for them. So, I take aim and I shoot my rifle and manage to get a shot at their wheel."

With the wheel followed the entire car's suspension and it flipped out down into a ditch. Rock quickly climbs out and drags the still alive but bleeding Former-General. He proceeded to put a sack over his head and handcuffs him. He contacts his unit and he looks at Eda.

She collapses and Rock runs to her side, he sees that she had a gunshot wound on her arm and her shoulder and was bleeding heavily. He quickly takes out his first-aid kit and injects her with morphine, then proceeds to pour powder on her wound to cauterize it.

"The chopper came quickly afterwards and they loaded up Noriega and Eda on board, she was flown to the hospital back on our base. She woke up later the next morning. After that we got a little R&R and most of us spent the time celebrating and drinking for a job well done. Most of my time was spent with Eda and we got to know each other, eventually we got close and it led up to the events of that night..."

Rock was in his barracks and turned to see Eda walk in. "Hey how you feeling" asked Rock. "Better… doctors said that it was great that used the morphine and borax just in time, any later and I would've died of blood loss" explained Eda. "Well I was just doing my duty, helping a comrade" said Rock.

"Y'know from what I've read in your report, you are a very dangerous and lethal soldier. Not only that but your also pretty good looking" said Eda in a sly tone. "Well what do you like more, the danger… or the looks" said Rock. They both started to get close to each other, and Eda dragged her finger down Rock's bare abs, while Rock now had his hands on her and was feeling her body until squeezing her plump ass.

They both leaned in and embraced each other in a warm passionate kiss. They quickly fell on Rock's bunk and they proceeded to strip each other. That night their bodies were warmer and wetter than the country's monsoon rain. It was a night of passion for the two soldiers.

~End of Flashback~


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17: A Maid to Kill For**

The Lagoon torpedo boat was out and speeding through the water. Dutch was manning the controls, Benny was in his radar room, and Rock was checking their payment logs. Meanwhile Revy was in the hold sitting in a chair. We see a blonde-haired boy sitting on the floor with an angry expression. "Y'know I don't care if you don't wanna eat but yo-" Revy was stopped mid-sentence by due to a drink cup hitting her in the face. At the same time, Rock walked in and thinking quickly he proceeded to drag Revy out of the hold when she was pulling out her guns.

"Calm down Revy, just chill the fuck out I'll watch him" said Rock while closing the door. Revy was steaming, "God dammit, the sooner we get this brat outta here the better." Rock walked in and was quickly met by a pizza flying towards him but dodged it.

He sat down next to the boy and struck up a conversation. The boy was Garcia Lovelace the heir to the Lovelace Family in Venezuela. Rock acted polite and soon him and Garcia were on good terms.

Nightfall came upon the crew when they made it to the harbor. The group and child got into their car and drove off. They were to hand the boy over to the Columbian Cartel who wanted a ransom on him. But before that they passed by the Yellow Flag for a drink.

A little while later, when the entered the bar, they saw something never seen in Roanopur… a maid. She was sitting at the bar and asked about the local cartel. Garcia was hiding behind Rock and whispered "That's Roberta." But Rock was too deep in thought to hear, 'that maid… she looks… familiar' thought Rock. It was then that the cartel walked in and were asking about a maid. When Roberta asked for Garcia and was met with the disappointment that they didn't have him she acted. "Then by I should assume that the young master is dead, very well… you will meet the same fate" said Roberta while steadily lifting and aiming her umbrella and she pulled the trigger.

Suddenly it was an all-out gun battle. The Lagoon Company quickly ducked behind the bar and pulled out their weapons. The maid was just shooting everybody from the cartel with her hidden umbrella shotgun. She then proceeded to fire from a hidden machine gun in her suitcase.

It was then that it donned on Rock, he knew who she was! Revy proceeded to jump out of cover, guns in hand, and started shooting. Garcia kept yelling, "No, don't hurt Roberta." This drew the maid's attention and saw Garcia. She suddenly fired a grenade from her case which hit Revy sending her flying back.

"Revy!" screamed both Dutch and Rock. Benny came up to her and checked her pulse. "She's alive but she has a massive concussion" said Benny. And with that the Lagoon Company proceeded to go out the back door and into their car. "Benny, get the fucking car started now!" demanded Rock and with that they were off. Rock was still trying to wake up Revy and said, "Benny just keep driving towards the Lagoon, whatever you do don't stop f-" Rock was cut-off and the group saw the maid chasing them in a car.

Dutch was shooting at her to slow her down but she pulled up alongside their car and grabbed Dutch's arm. Dutch was fighting to get out of her grip until Rock punched Roberta, stunning her and causing her to let go. The maid quickly looked at her attacker and was hit with a surprise to see Rock, "La Serpiente Sin Lengua" exclaimed Roberta.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18: Snake Without a Tongue**

The Lagoon Company's car was speeding down the road to escape from the killer maid that was directly on their tail. Benny did everything he could to shake the killer maid off but she was not giving up.

Roberta proceeded to jump on top of the hood of the car and started to claw her way into it. "Dammit why the fuck won't she die already!?" exclaimed Dutch. Rock, to slow her down grabbed his gun and said, "Fuck this… not again" He stuck his body out of the window and shot at the maid.

Roberta easily dodged out of the way of the bullets and kept hanging on. Rock eventually ran out of bullets but Benny had drove into the port of Roanopur. They drove into the cargo bay and Benny kicked the brakes.

The car lurched to a stop, flinging the maid into a container. The crew took a breath of relief but not before Rock said, "I wouldn't relax just yet… look" he pointed towards the container. To their horror, they saw the maid plainly detach herself and land on her feet. "Son of a bitch what is she made of" screamed Benny in fear.

"(GROAN) What the hell" said Revy groggily. "Revy your awake, that's good cause we need you right now" said Dutch. "Is that bitch in glasses still alive" asked Revy. "You're in luck there she is" said Benny while pointing to the maid.

"That's fucking great" said Revy while getting out of the car. "You know I'm gonna enjoy this" she said while taking out her cutlasses. The two killer woman stared each other down and proceeded to aim their guns and shoot at each other. Neither landing a hit while they both ran into the darkness of the container stacks. "Roberta…" whispered Garcia.

From the distance, the men could see the sound of gunfire and muzzle flashes. "Rock… when that maid was chasing us… she said something… 'La Serpiente sin Lengua' what did she say" asked Dutch. "It's Spanish… it means… The Snake… Without a Tongue…" explained Rock.

Both Revy and Roberta had taken cover and reloaded their weapons, Revy had been shot but not wounded. "Just what the fuck is your problem… your no ordinary cleaner bitch that's for sure… so what's your story" said Revy. Roberta remained quiet but she was deep in thought. "Since the day I came to the young master's home I vowed to never pull another trigger… I can never return now" whispered Roberta.

The two gun-toting women came out of cover and once more started shooting. They dodged through the air while taking careful aim at one another. They both landed on the ground and just when they were about to pull their triggers… the lights came on.

The group immediately saw military personnel that had their rifles trained on them. Then, to the group's surprise they see none other than… Balalaika.

She walks over to the two women and tells them that there is no need to fight anymore. The Russian gunmen shoot the women's guns out of their hands and Balalaika begins to speak. "My what would the Bloodhound be doing shooting up my city" wondered Balalaika. "Huh… Bloodhound…" asked Garcia. "Oh they didn't tell you well let me be the first to clue you in…" said Balalaika, but Roberta tried to shut her up, and the Russian woman put her gun to her head.

Balalaika then went on to say how Roberta was really, Rosarita Cisneros, the Bloodhound of Florencia. She stated that she was trained as a Cuban assassin and got her name from the unnerving drive to kill her target.

Roberta went on to confirm everything to Garcia, even all the international crimes she had committed and how she left her FARC regime when she found out that they were nothing more than a bunch of drug-dealing racketeers.

"But what I want to know is… what is that Delta Force operative doing here" asked Roberta while pointing at Rock. Everyone trained their eyes on him and asked him questions. "Delta Force… well that certainly is a surprise Rock… no wonder you're so good with military tactics" said Balalaika. "Why would you employ him… he will be the death of you all… a snake without a tongue" asked Roberta.

"Rock… how do you know this woman… and how would a Delta Force operative know a hardcore terrorist like her" said Balalaika while she demanded an answer. Rock just nonchalantly lit a cigarette, and everybody paid attention when he gave his answer:

"It was 1992, I'd been with Delta Force for almost 2 years then. I was on a government sanctioned blacktops mission in Bolivia. We were supposed to find this drug-trafficker and bring him in… but what the country didn't know… was that he was a part of Fidel Castro's regime."

"We were flown in and repelled into the jungle mountains and find his base of operations. Little did we know that he hired some muscle... A couple of FARC guerillas…"

~Flashback~

A chopper was flying over the jungles of Bolivia. Inside the chopper was, Rock and some Delta operators. They had hovered over a clearing and repelled down. Once they were on the ground they proceeded to go into the jungle and find their target.

After hours of searching they came up on a hill and found what they were looking for. "First Sergeant… take a look" said an operator while handing Rock the binoculars. Rock looked through them and saw a small camp with a massive coca field behind it.

"Alright listen up men… Sawyer and Broth, you two circle around to the west side while me and Crater take the east… I want light and noise discipline… hand signals only, alright move out men" ordered Rock. The two men did as they were told and Rock and his companion came to the east side. They saw the other two soldiers stealthily make it to the other side.

Rock used his comms and said, "Alright Broth… it's your call." The soldier called Broth quickly took aim, and the other three operatives id the same. Broth fired the first shot and soon followed a barrage of bullets from all the operatives.

When the smoked settled the Delta operatives met in front of a building in the center of the camp. When they opened the door, they saw that their target… had been shot. It was then that Sawyer was shot and killed by an unseen enemy.

"Shit… take cover" ordered Rock. "Who else is here, how the fuck did we miss them" said Rock. When Broth stuck hi out of cover, he got stabbed in the neck by an enemy and quickly died. Soon followed Crater with a shot to the head.

Soon it was only Rock.


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19: Commando**

After losing all his comrades, Rock proceeded to run into the jungle and took cover behind a rooted-up tree. He hid and stayed quiet while the enemy soldiers passed, they spoke in Spanish but Rock understood; 'Find the last American soldier and kill him, we cannot leave any trace of our presence' they said. 'Alright Rock, you're all alone out here… but stay calm… remember your training… cause I'm gonna make those motherfuckers pay with blood and iron' thought Rock.

With new-found determination Rock stealthily moved through the vegetation. He came up on an enemy soldier and Rock jumped out of the bush, tackled him, stabbed his neck, and dragged him back into cover.

Rock looked at the soldier's uniform, he saw a Columbian flag with F.A.R.C written on the sleeve. 'FARC?... Oh great, this is just fucking great' thought Rock. He eventually came up on another soldier and Rock jumped him and held him up against a tree. The FARC soldier dropped his weapon and began to beg for mercy, Rock said nothing as he sliced the enemy's throat open.

Rock then was assaulted by gunshots that went passed his head. He quickly ducked for cover and hid in the brush. He saw a third FARC guerilla in the open. He steadily moved through the brush while the soldier was taunting him, telling him to come out and fight like a man.

Rock jumped out and pinned the man to the ground, he then whispered into his ear in Spanish and said; "Soy un soldado. No lucho con palabras… lucho con habilidad" is what he said and proceeded to shoot the downed enemy in the head with his rifle.

Rock thought that was the last of them and headed back to the camp. He dragged his friend's bodies into the clearing and draped a tarp over them. He then came out of a weapons store room with a few gallons of gasoline.

"Those FARC fuckers were right about one thing… I can't leave any trace that we were ever here" said Rock while pouring gasoline all over the camp. He proceeded to light both the buildings and the coca field on fire. He was about to call for pickup when he was assaulted with gunfire.

He quickly took cover behind some crates. He peeked through the boxes and saw a tall Hispanic woman with pale skin in a FARC uniform. Rock fired his Colt Model 727 and the woman ducked for cover.

It went on with the two deadly soldiers returning fire at each other until they exhausted all their ammo. It was then that Rock came out of cover he then said, "I'm out" and discarded his rifle. The woman did the same and said "Me too" and also threw away her rifle.

Both soldiers stared each other down, both not planning on giving up yet. The tightened their hands into fists and took their own fighting stances. They ran towards each other and threw their fists. Roberta managed to hit Rock in the jaw, but the Japanese commando came back with a hard head-butt. Both stood their ground, throwing punches and kicks at one another for a good 3 hours.

The sun eventually came up and after hours of intensive fighting, both opponents were battered, bruised and bleeding. Rock felt that she had broken a few ribs, and Roberta had a broken femur and a dislocated shoulder, but somehow, they were both still able to stand.

"I've never faced someone like you… you American Delta Force operators are truly impressive" praised Roberta with a sinister smile. "Yeah… and for a FARC guerilla your pretty good" said Rock with a smile of his own. They both limped towards each other where Roberta tried to throw a punch but Rock dodged it and kneed her in the gut.

Roberta quickly slumped over and Rock uppercut her, sending her tumbling to the ground. The battered woman looks up at the Japanese soldier and sees that he pulled his pistol out and aimed it at her head.

"I'm gonna send you up to God so he can send you down to a fiery pit in hell… see you their one day" said Rock. But Roberta quickly threw dirt in his face, stunning the soldier. She took the chance and swept him off his feet. Rock wipes the dirt out of his eyes and sees that she escaped. 'Clever girl' thought Rock.

~End of Flashback~

"After escaping I abandoned the military and fled from my former comrades… that's when I met your father, Master Garcia" finished Roberta.

"Well now that is quite the tale. And Rock I can see it was good to have you working for us" said Balalaika. "Don't trust him, he is a snake without a tongue, he could very easily kill you" warned Roberta while glaring at Rock.

"You don't need to worry cause I ain't a soldier anymore. I'm done with all that black-ops bullshit" exclaimed Rock. With everything settled Balalaika allowed Roberta to go free and take Garcia back with her.

"Rock you and I are both still soldiers. Even if we are ex we still fight" said Balalaika while smoking along with Rock. "Y'know Ms. Balalaika, both of us and Chang are a certain kind of breed. We're criminals. Me, Chang, you and your men… we're all ex-soldiers, ex-special forces, ex-cops, ex-good guys. We all have our reasons why we became ex. You could say it cause we either still fight for a cause… we're trying to fix something… or we're doing it cause it's all we know" says Rock.

"Well what's your reason then" asked Balalaika. "Me… I guess my reason's cause it's all I know" said Rock.


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20: Venting**

In the morning, the Lagoon Company was just enjoying their free time. Dutch was sipping coffee while wondering how long before they got a job that would end with them getting shot at. Benny was in his room typing on his computer. Revy was lying on the couch reading a magazine.

"(GROAN) Dammit, I'm so bored I'm ready to shoot myself" complained Revy. "Well then try to entertain yourself. Maybe you can hang with Rock" suggested Dutch. "Hmph, and what makes you think that's good" said Revy sarcastically. "Do whatever you want I don't care. (SIGH) I just want to enjoy a nice, quiet morning for once" said Dutch while leaning back in his chair.

"Whatever, I'm going out" said Revy as she grabbed her cutlasses and headed out the door. Revy walked through the streets, looking bored. She came up on Rock's apartment and walked up the stairs. "Yo Rock… you in there" said Revy while knocking on the door. The door opened and Revy saw Rock doing some pullups, "Oh hey what's up" asked Rock while finishing his set.

Revy sat down on his bed and said, "Not much… I was bored and I wanted to see what you were up to." Rock let go of the bar and said, "Well just finishing my set, let me just shower and we'll leave."

Revy couldn't help but examine Rock. He had a lean yet muscular build, with a toned stomach and broad shoulders. She then noticed his tattoos; he had his Triad dragon tattoo on his right arm, but he also had some writing on his arm, it was Chinese and it spelled 'KARMA'. He also had a tattoo of the 'First Sergeant' stripes on his right bicep, and a red arrow head with a knife in the middle with 'AIRBORNE' written above it.

"Y'know I still can't believe you, of all people, were in Delta Force. Shit… Sis was practically shaking" said Revy. "Yeah… I don't really know much about Ms. Balalaika but all the men she had with her looked military" said Rock while he leaned up against the wall. "Their ex-military actually… Sis and her men are actually former Soviet paratroopers. They fought like hell in the Soviet invasion of Afghanistan" explained Revy.

"Soviet paratroopers huh... well I heard those guys got fucked out there in that desert. And why was she excited" asked Rock. "It's cause ever since she left that commie country of her's… she's been looking for someone that's at her level. I tell ya she's got the mind of a fucking samurai" joked Revy.

Revy then looked and saw the pictures on Rock's dresser. She walked over and asked "So these guy's your old combat buddies?" Rock answered, "Yeah… I served with them when I first joined… good guys."

Revy then looked at the picture of Rock and his family. Rock noticed and saw Revy looking at it deep with thought. Right when he met her he could tell she had a rough upbringing. He didn't question her and decided to leave well enough alone.

Night fell and the two gunmen headed to the Yellow Flag for a drink. Revy was still deep in thought until Rock asked, "Hey Revy just put it out of your mind." Revy looked at him and said, "Rock when we get back you and I are gonna have a serious talk."

After a few hours Rock and Revy had already downed half of Bao's stock, "Hey I hope one of you is paying for this" said Bao. "Well I'll be sure to send it your insurance once this place gets shot up again" joked Rock. "Ha Ha Rock that's real fucking funny" said Bao sarcastically.

"Rock!... Rock Okajima!?" said an unknown man. Rock and Revy looked over and they saw a group of Vietnamese men all armed and with angry expressions. "Well, well, well… I just had to see it to believe… Rock Okajima, Lee's lapdog. It's me Trong remember… from New York" asked Trong.

"Oh yeah Trong, long time… how's the leg holding up" asked Rock in a sarcastic tone. "Fuck you asshole, you mean the leg YOU fucked up. It's pretty shit but that's what you wanted right" said Trong. Revy leaned over and asked, "Hey Rock who are these pricks?"

"Oh… you didn't know. Name's Trong and I'm the leader of the Da Nang Boys. And this motherfucker is the one who ripped us a new asshole" explained Trong. Rock just chuckled to himself and kept drinking. "Well then let me tell you all a story. Back in New York we were working a human-trafficking shipment over at the East Bay Port for the 14K."

"Then out of nowhere this Jap show's up and tells us this is Hong Kong Triad territory. When we wouldn't leave, he comes back with an M60 and shoots the hell out of us. How many was it… 10?... no 45! But then again that is how you get to be called 'The East Bay Butcher'."

Rock switly looks at Trong with an angry expression, "Listen you were on our territory not to mention you were working for our enemies. Besides it was just business ya fucking gook" said Rock. "Oh and making me get on my knees while you had your gun pointed at my head… that was just fucking business?!" replied Trong.

"But I guess the 2 million dollar bounty the 14K put on your head was just business too huh" said Trong. Everyone in the bar was shocked they all were muttering how much Rock was worth, then they pulled out their guns and argued how his bounty was theirs. Rock just gave a cold stare while Revy smiled slyly and pushed the bottle off the bar. That set everything on fire.

Everyone began shooting, and the duo jumped and ducked behind the bar. Bao was screaming for them to fuck off but both gunmen were behind bar. Rock took out his dual 1911s and Revy took out her Cutlasses.

They both jumped out of cover, Revy was flying through the air and putting down as many men as she could, while Rock jumped and dodged through the bar and shot every enemy with a perfectly timed pull of each trigger.

The duo busted through the window and into the back alleys while encountering some more enemies. They quickly put them down and stopped to reload but another bounty hunter tried to sneak up on Revy but Rock threw his combat knife and hit him right between the eyes.

After some more running they made it out of the fight. "Alright (PANT PANT)… I think we lost th-" Rock was silenced by the cocking of a gun behind him. He turned around and saw Revy pointing her cutlass at him. "Y'know I've been thinking… why not just kill you and take the bounty for myself" said Revy. The duo just stood there for a moment and Rock eventually spoke up, "Before you do that, let me ask you… is money… your God?"


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21: Understanding**

Revy stood there and pointed her gun at Rock. They were in a standoff but Revy was thinking hard about Rock's question. "You see Rock… money is power… a bit more useful than God. And Rock when you think about it what is anything really worth…" answered Revy. Rock stood and listened intently.

"You see when you take away the value of something… then there meaningless. And the only way their gonna have any kind of value again… is determined by the one thing everybody agrees on… and that's money" explained Revy.

"Then everything we've been through… all the gun fights… all the chases… all of it. You would just throw it away just to make a quick fuckin' buck" asked Rock. "Like I said… what is anything really worth… God, love, don't make me laugh. That is just a load of sentimental bullshit..." said Revy.

She went on to explain how she suffered at the hands of her abusive alcoholic father and how Revy was harassed by the police. But she would always cling to God and pray to him every night. Rock felt bad at first but developed even more sympathy when she explained how the police beat her up one night. And Rock had the feeling that there was more to it than that. More… painful.

"Revy…" said Rock. "So, Rock theirs your answer…" she said. "Revy… I can relate to that" said Rock, and just as he said it he was met by a hard fist to his face which knocked him down to the ground. Revy stood over him and menacingly pointed her gun at his head. "Don't you fucking give me that crap. How the hell are we the same? Say any more of that crap and all blow your head open" threatened Revy.

"You see Revy… I know what it's like to feel powerless. But you were like that from the start… for me… it dropped to the point where I didn't even know what I had left. I didn't even think my life was worth anything…" explained Rock. "That's bullshit I've seen those photos back at your place. You were surrounded by people who cared about you…" said Revy.

"Only for them to later abandon me, by either dying or betrayal. And when I had almost nothing left… I wanted power Revy. Hell, why do you think I've been doing these jobs for Lee, Chang, and Balalaika? It's because I want to have the power to save what little I have left" explained Rock.

Rock proceeded to get up and Revy, wanting to keep listening, lowered her gun. "But that still doesn't explain why you work with us. Why you even work with me" asked Revy. "Hmph, what can I say I like the rush. But every time I kill someone… it feels like winning" explained Rock.

"But I kill the people who I have to and I know that they deserve it. You… you're just a scared little girl who kills everyone in site because it's the only way you know how to vent your anger and issues" said Rock.

Revy angrily grabbed Rock by the collar and threw her fist at him. But Rock easily dodged it and countered with a punch to the woman's stomach. Revy came back and tried to kick Rock but he grabbed her leg and threw her against the wall. He pinned her against it and looked her in the eyes.

"Don't ya see Revy… you just proved my point" said Rock. "THAT'S ALL I KNOW HOW TO DO!" screamed Revy as she struggled against Rock's grip but couldn't break free. Rock eventually let her go and they both slumped to the ground in exhaustion.

Eventually Rock spoke up, "Revy… I'm not going to apologize." Revy looked at him and said, "Whatever." Rock then said, "Everything I said… it's the truth and you know it." Revy silently looked at him and said, "Rock… nothing… is worse than being pitied by your companions. So, I'll say this once… the next time you try to relate to me again, you will no longer be one of us… and when that happens… I'm gonna kill you." Rock looked at her and sighed before saying, "I guess that's fair enough…"

Eventually the two gunmen were found by the police. They dragged them into their squad cars and drove off. One of the cops had lit Rock a cigarette, and Revy asked, "Hey Rock… give me a light." Rock said that the cop had the lighter but Revy pointed out how he already had one in his mouth.

Both killer leaned in and as they did Revy said, "Hell of a night…" and Rock also said, "No shit…" They then brought their cigarettes together. As they did they both looked emotionally into each other's eyes. Somehow, they both got out of killing each other and reached some common ground. Reaching a new found understanding.


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22: Comfort Zone**

The day started out as any other. But that meant that there was probably someone getting dismembered in an alley or just getting pick pocketed. Down in the food market, Rock was doing the usual errands for the Hong Kong Triad. That ranged from running protection to beating the shit outta someone poor bastard because they owed money.

In a nearby alley Rock was with some other Triad members and were working over a guy who owed them money. The man was down on the ground and shaking with fear; "Wait don't kill me… h-how much d-do I you" asked the man. "You owe us 30,000. Thought you could just borrow that kind of money and hope we'd forget about it" answered one of the gangsters.

The man just started rambling, begging them not to kill him and how he couldn't pay them back in full. He was finally silenced by Rock who quickly slapped him across the face and grabbed him by the collar. "Quit your bitchin' and listen… we're gonna give you 'til this Friday to pay us back… in full!... And just to get our point across…" Rock proceeded to headbutt the man in the face, a sudden spray of blood started pouring out of the man's nose and Rock's face was sprayed red.

Rock dropped the man to the ground. The latter was clutching his nose in pain and rock crouched down and said, "If you don't shift into high fuckin' gear we're gonna kill you… GOT IT?!" The man understood fully and quickly got up and ran.

Rock cleaned his face and gave the order for the men to go back, they did as told and left in their car. Rock walked out of the alley and notices Revy leaned up against the side wall casually smoking a cigarette. "Enjoy the show" asked Rock while lighting a cigarette of his own and leaning up next to Revy. "Jesus Christ… You really know how to make someone shit themselves" complimented Revy.

"So, what's up" asked Rock. "Dutch want's us back at the office, says someone important is paying us a visit" explained Revy.

Inside the Lagoon Company Office, the crew was met by Ms. Balalaika and she had a job to offer. "So, what's this about, it seems pretty important for you to show up personally" asked Dutch. "Well Dutch, I have a job that only you can pull off" explained Balalaika. She placed 2 large briefcases on the table, they opened them, and inside were large quantities of crystal meth.

"You see Dutch we have negotiated a deal with some rebels in Burma, and they need their shipment of meth to be received within 2 days" she looks at Rock, "And Rock… given your experience in handling these sort of deals… I want you for the hand-off."

"Do you think that's wise… it's a bit risky to be dealing with rebels" said Rock. "While I agree with you we have to stay true to our agreements. Also, to make sure the deal happens, I will have one of my men accompany you" explained the Russian woman. "While we have no problem with that, we just don't want any unnecessary setbacks" said Dutch. "I see your concern, but Andrey is a talented man, he can hold his own and will back you up if it gets too hot" explained Balalaika. With that, the Russians took their leave and left.

An hour later the crew was on the water. Rock was in the passenger bay talking with their Russian companion. "You seem young, how long you been doing this" asked Rock. "One year, I want to prove my worth and gain respect" explained Andrey. "That patch on your uniform, that's Spetsnaz right" asked Rock. "Yes it is, I was part of the elites during my time in Afghanistan" said the Russian.

"I bet that was hell, trust me… I know what it's like to fight those hajjis" said Rock. "You fought in the Middle East" asked Andrey. "Yeah… I was a Marine back in Saudi Arabia and Kuwait" explained Rock. "Kuwait… you we're in Desert Storm?" asked the Russian. "Yeah I was a commander in a Force Recon unit" explained Rock.

"We fought on different battlefields, but against the same enemy. I respect that" said Andrey. "Yeah… but that war was hell. We weren't fighting any farmers or sheep herders. We were fighting an actual, invading force. Those Iraqis had helicopters and tanks. I'm just glad I lived through it" said Rock.

"Well at least you fought a true enemy, our forces WERE defeated by farmers and sheep herders" said Andrey. "Yeah well, at least it's over" said Rock.

A few hours later they crossed into the Bay of Bengal and proceeded to head up a river in to Burma. They were definitely out of their comfort zone now.


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23: Ambush**

The Lagoon Crew had entered the water channel and continued onward until they reached their coordinates. Dutch was steering the boat while Rock stood next to him, intently staring at the shore line, as if he was expecting something to come out and jump them.

"Your awfully quiet, you waitin' for somethin'" asked Dutch. "Maybe…" said Rock while continuing to mind the jungle in their various directions, "Let's not forget we're in one of the most dangerous places in the world right now… And it's even more dangerous for what we have to do here."

"Yeah I know what'cha mean… Just feels like Charlie's gonna start jumpin' out like fuckin' Indians" said Dutch. They both looked at the radar and saw that they were close to their destination. "Alright were getting close… Listen… me, Revy and Andrey are gonna go meet these people. I want you and Benny to stay here and keep the engine running. But if you hear anything I want you to come and back us up" explained Rock. Dutch understood completely.

A while later, the crew reached the stop. Rock, Revy and Andrey came out of the hull and were met by a small group of men, all armed, and ready to fire at a moment's notice. Rock had the brief cases and they had some as well.

They stepped off the boat and walked towards the group. "That the stuff" asked one of the rebels, "Depends… that the money" asked Rock. Both sides opened their briefcases and showed their merchandise. "We place our cases in center, one of our guys grabs the other" said the rebel.

While both groups were doing that, a few feet away some men were lurking in the bush. they weren't rebels, but they were wearing military uniforms. Some were rising out of the water and quietly climbed aboard the Lagoon.

Suddenly they jumped out and started shooting. Both groups started shooting as well, and the rebels quickly went down. The Lagoon Crew quickly cases containing the meth and ran towards the boat.

They quickly got on and took cover inside. "Dutch… GUN IT!" yelled Revy. "What the fuck just happened, who were those assholes" said Revy. "They looked military. Burmese Army maybe" said Andrey. "Those guys must've wanted a piece of the action. Burmese military is known for their drug trades and genocidal way of thinking" explained Dutch.

"Dutch, we got a vessel coming up and it's right on our tail" warned Benny. And just as he said, a river patrol boat was coming up on them. They began to fire and were damaging the hull. The whole crew was frustrated and couldn't fight back. Eventually their luck ended when they were stopped by more river boats in front of them. They stopped and were quickly boarded.

The crew was dragged out one by one and were forced to the knees with any kind of movement restricted. Eventually a man wearing sunglasses came up to them and took their briefcases. The man looked inside and was pleased to see both the drugs and the money. He looked over the crew and decided to send them prisoner.

The crew was forced up and loaded on to a transport truck. But Rock fell to one knee and pretended to be heard. One soldier knelt and told him to get up. Rock quickly head butted him and punched another in the face. The rest of the crew was already on the truck and shocked to see Rock manage to escape.

Rock quickly grabbed a dropped AK-47 and shoot the remaining soldiers. All that commotion drew the attention of the rest of the militia. Rock quickly ran off into the jungle but stopped and looked back. "I'll come back, just sit tight" he yelled and then continued running.

The rest of the Lagoon Crew looked at each other, "You think he will" asked the Russian. "Rock is an annoying, mother fuckin', piece of shit… but you sure as shit can trust him" said Revy.

Both Dutch and Benny were taken aback by this. They were surprised to hear Revy, of all people, putting her trust in someone. And that was enough convincing to put their trust in Rock as well. So, all they could do was sit tight like he said.

Meanwhile Rock ran through the jungle avoiding the gunfire, he managed to dispatch all the soldiers and looked back at the dirt road. He saw the vehicles driving past him and headed towards their destination. He said to himself, "Don't worry Revy… I'll find you…"


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24: Rescue**

After escaping his would-be captors, Rock proceeded to head back to the river bank. He noticed some talking in the distance, so he hid and moved through the bush and came up on the water. Where, to his relief, the Lagoon was still there. "Thank God… it's still here" Rock whispered to himself. It was then that he saw some soldiers coming out of the hull of the boat and looked like they were ransacking it.

Rock waited patiently and made his move. He rushed the soldiers, grabbing one from behind and putting him in a headlock. He reached for the soldier's arm and made him fire his rifle at the two others, just as they were getting ready to shoot. "Thanks for the help asshole…" said Rock before stabbing his hostage with his knife.

He proceeded to climb inside the Lagoon and looked around. "Shit, those guys really trashed the place…" he said while looking over the broken pieces of glass and ransacked storage area. Rock looked opened a compartment to the Lagoon and we see a room filled with enough guns and grenades to outfit an entire rifle company.

Rock grabbed two 1911s and holstered them. Then he grabbed an MP5A2 with flashlight, scope, and two magazines taped together jungle style. And finally, he grabbed Remington 700 sniper rifle with night vision scope and fitted it with a silencer.

Rock headed up to the cockpit and sat in the driver's seat. "Alright… think… where could they be headed…" wondered Rock. He spread out a map of Burma and saw that the river cut right through the country. "Alright, they managed to find the hand-off location in short time… Which means… that their base must be somewhere around here…" calculated Rock while tracing and circling key spots on the map. "And since the river cuts right down the middle of the country… Then that means that their probably spread out" said Rock while looking for another spot on the map.

"They probably take their prisoners to a holding area… so they could get to them no problem… without having to worry about them getting away… HERE! The swamp…" said Rock while circling the location on the map. "That's about three clicks out from here…" said Rock. After finishing his research, he sat in the driver's seat and tuned on the boat. The Lagoon roared to life and revved forward, full speed ahead.

After driving for a few minutes Rock started to notice some flashes and sounds in the distance ahead. He looked at the map and realized that he was getting close to the holding area in the swamp. So, he anchored the boat and jumped off. He stepped into the swamp water and stealthily made his way through.

After a few more minutes of walking he came up on a pig pen, but what caught his attention was the massive bamboo cage dangling above it. And as he took a closer look he saw what he came for. "Dutch…" Rock whispered, he quickly made his way to the side of the cage and jumped into the pen. He lowered the cage to the ground and opened it. He pulled the Black man's body out of the bamboo prison and carried him back to the Lagoon while making sure that the didn't run into any enemy forces.

Rock set Dutch's body down in the passenger bay, but when he turned on the lights… it was a sign that he needed to start panicking. Dutch was bleeding from a few gashes in his head and a cut in his stomach, he also felt that a slight jump from his captain every time he touched his leg, meaning that it was broken.

Rock quickly grabbed a medical kit and gave the man a quick dose of morphine and pain killers. He grabbed a spool and some needles and began to stitch up his wounds. The entire time he was healing the black man, he remained incredibly calm. After finishing, Rock got up and let the medicines work their magic, but before he could leave he was stopped by a faint sound.

"R… Rock…" was all he heard, he turned and went back to his captain's side. "Hey Dutch… yeah… it's me…" is what he said and the black man slightly turned his head and looked at the Japanese man and said, "… Thanks… you… saved my life…"

"Don't mention it. Listen you gotta stay here and rest, let the medicines take effect. Besides, your nowhere near ready to fight. So just stay calm and relax" said Rock until, "But…Benny… Revy…" said Dutch through wheezes and breaths. "Don't worry… your just my first stop, I'm gonna find them and kill every one of these cocksuckers, for thinking they could hit us…" said Rock in a determined tone.

"But before we go I gotta ask… How come it was only you in that cell… where are the others" asked the Japanese man. "Don't know… probably… taken to their compound… they just through me in there… and just took them" said Dutch in between breaths.

"Then that's where I gotta go, meanwhile you stay here, try to gain your strength back, and don't worry… I'm gonna find them" said Rock trying to reassure his boss. After that Dutch fell asleep, Rock walked out of the room and into the driver's seat.

All the while he had a determined look on his face. No, not determined… angry. How dare these sons of whores think that they could attack his crew. How dare they think that they could take and torture his friends. Well he was not gonna let this slide. He… was gonna kill… every… last… one!


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25: Pyre**

After he finished patching up Dutch, Rock headed back to the driver's seat and drove the Lagoon to a safe and secure spot in the water, where he knew it wouldn't be found. After parking it, he grabbed his weapons and got off. He circled around to the entrance of the base camp.

But suddenly he dove for cover into the bush. From there, he saw a jeep entering the camp, and they would've surely shot him they saw. But then he looked to his left and saw a guard tower. "If I can get up there, I could set up a sniping position. Plus, I'll also have a bird's-eye-view of the entire camp, make it easier for me to find Revy, and the others" assessed Rock.

After assessing the situation, Rock silently moved through the bush, and around to the back of the camp. He was met with a barbed wire fence. He couldn't climb it so he decided to use his knife and cut a hole in the fence.

After finishing he infiltrated the camp, making sure to make as little noise, and to stay in cover as much as possible. When he was nearing the tower, he encountered a guard. He had his back to the Japanese man so he didn't see him. Rock snuck behind him and slashed his neck. The guard gurgled and choked on his own blood before falling into a pool on the ground.

As Rock headed towards the tower, he was stopped in his track by what sounded like a voice, a voice he recognized. He started in the direction of the sound and as he got closer he saw a bright light in front of him. Not wanting to be spotted, he sticked to the walls of the structure and stayed in the shadows.

When he rounded a corner his eyes went wide. In front of him, he saw his two companions, Benny and Andrey. Benny looked beat up but could still stand, while Andrey looked even worse-for-wear, as he was stuck the middle of a stack of large tires.

It was then that Rock saw a soldier with a severely burned face, speaking with another soldier. 'That must be the guy in charge of this place. And Freddy Krueger over there must be his lieutenant' thought Rock.

When the general was done talking to his second-in-command he gave some kind of order and walked away. The burned soldier, following the order, started to pour gasoline on Andrey. Benny was down on his knees as he watched his companion choke and spit out gas while cursing the Burmese soldier in Russian.

Then the soldier pulled out a lighter.

Both Rock and Benny went wide-eyed as the soldier mercilessly drop the lighter onto the Russian. And watched in horror as he screamed and burned to death. "ANDREY!" screamed Rock. But that was a mistake as the lieutenant turned to see the Japanese man running towards them. The Burmese soldier tried to take down Rock, but was quickly met by a swift punch to the face. Rock headed towards the pyre, but was stopped by the flames.

Suddenly the soldier got up and started to threaten Rock in Burmese. Rock, seething with rage, clutched his fist tightly and turned toward the soldier and uttered, "Bastard…"

The lieutenant unsheathed a machete and looked ready to attack the Japanese man. But Rock was not phased he was going to make this man pay for killing his friend.

The soldier swung his machete and tried to bring it down on Rock's head. But Rock quickly grabbed his and twisted it until the lieutenant loosened his grip enough for Rock to grab his machete and disarm him.

Rock suddenly elbowed him in the face, and the soldier fell to the ground. But suddenly as he started to get up, Rock kicked him as hard as he could in the head, causing him to roll across the ground. But as the burned soldier looked up, he saw the Japanese man walking towards him. Overcome with fear, the soldier begged Rock not to kill him. But his pleas fell on deaf ears as the Rock brought the machete up over his head and brought it crashing down on the soldier's neck, instantly killing him.

But Rock, still overcome with anger, started to slice and thwack at the dead body, not stopping until he cut the man's head clean off.

After the ordeal, Rock dropped the machete and started to pant and exhale, finally avenging his Russian companion. Suddenly remembering that Benny was still there, he turned walked towards his friend.

"Hey… you okay…" asked Rock while he cut Benny's binds. "Yeah, I am now… thanks for comin'…" said Benny. "Hey… I'm nothing if not loyal" said Rock. After rescuing his tech-savvy friend. Rock directed him to the open hole in the face he came in. He instructed Benny to stick to the shadows and handed him his 1911 pistol.

"Woah… hey listen… you know I'm not good with guns…" exclaimed Benny. "Well your gonna need it, you don't what you might find out there, just take it and keep it ready when you get back to the Lagoon" said Rock. Doing as he was told, Benny reluctantly took the gun and stuffed it in his pocket.

"Now listen… I want you to sync your watch with mine, I'm gonna go find Revy and get back to the boat, if I'm not back in 2 hours than something is wrong, if that happens I want you to shift the boat a=in high gear and get the fuck out of here, got it" ordered Rock.

Benny nodded his head in understanding and synced his watch. After Benny left, Rock started to head towards the tower. But stopped when he noticed the decapitated soldier's holsters. He walked over to the body and pulled out the two guns the soldier was carrying.

He examined them and quickly realized that they were Revy's Cutlasses. Rock felt more determined than ever to find the gunslinger and get her back safe. He stuffed the pistols into is holster and headed towards the tower.

'Don't worry Revy, I won't be long now… just sit tight for a little while longer' thought Rock.


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26: Satisfying Demise**

After saving Benny and killing the second-in-command, Rock set his plan back in motion, and like clockwork, he was more determined to what he came to do.

After finding Revy's Cutlasses and holstering them, Rock set out to find the lady gunman. He followed his original plan, which had been working out pretty well so far. But he knew that now that he killed the lieutenant, the entire camp would be on full alert, so he needed to find Revy quick!

The Japanese man made his way to the watch tower and quickly climbed the ladder where he was met with a watchful sniper that had his back turned to him. Using his stealth training Rock quietly grabbed the guard in a chokehold and stuck a Cutlass to his temple. The soldier pleaded for mercy but was swiftly silenced by a shot to the head.

After that, just as Rock figured, the entire came woke up. He drew his silenced Remington 700 and looked through the scope. Having a clear view, he could see all the soldiers scrambling to their positions. He then saw them being alerted to the dead body of the lieutenant. But suddenly, some movement in the far side of the base caught his attention.

He looked through the scope and saw a soldier dragging and pushing a woman towards the general's quarters. "Revy…" said Rock with worry as he watched as his partner was shoved into the cabin.

'I need to get over there now… But the entire base is on full alert now… So how do I get over there without drawing too much attention…' wondered Rock. He was then surprised to see two more guard towers in the far side. They would likely spot him and give asway his position if he didn't take them out fast.

He looked through the scope of his rifle and with pin-point precision took out the first sniper on the left. Pulling back the lever of his rifle and loading another bullet into the chamber, he wasted no time in taking out the sniper on the right.

After taking out all the eyes, Rock turned to his left and noticed a wire connected to some buildings in the distance. They weren't too close to the General's quarters, but they were close enough for him to sneak his way through the area and get there.

Thinking quickly, Rock took his rifle and swung it over the wire and slid towards the buildings all the while thinking: 'Too bad nobody can see me doing this, all that's left is a superhero cape.'

Once he reached the end of the line, dropped down into some bushes and pulled out his MP5A2. Making sure that both of his taped magazines were full, he quickly moved towards his destination.

He hid behind a corner, but was stopped by some more soldiers coming towards him. He quickly jumped out quickly shot them. He moved ever closer to the General's quarters while also encountering more soldiers as he did. Rock knew he was running out of time, by now it was likely that the cavalry had heard the gunshots and were coming towards him. That was not good as Rock had already used up his MP5 ammo.

He looked at his watch and saw that he had more than a half hour left. He dropped his submachine gun and quickly pulled out Revy's Cutlasses, one in each hand. He made his way to the General's quarters and braced himself for what he would find.

~Inside the General's Quarters~

Revy was kicked across the floor, all the while cursing the Burmese General. The lady gunman was in very bad shape. She was spitting out blood and had multiple scratches and bruises all over her body.

"Fuck you…(PANT)… you motherfu-" was all she could get out before the General started to kick Revy violently.

The woman was sitting in a slouched position with her hands tied behind her back. The General looked at the woman sadistically, only to get a piercing glare from Revy. He kicked her again, and this time, she went down.

The lady gunman was weak and had no more strength to resist, It was then that the General crouched down and swiftly pulled the woman's short shorts off along with her panties. "Fuck… You…" was all Revy could say as tears started to well up in her eyes as she prepared for the worst.

The General, the whole tome with a sharp-toothed smile, started to unbuckle his belt and pulled down his pants. He started to move towards Revy, but was quickly caught by surprise when he was lifted up into the air in a powerful chokehold.

He tried to fight back, but his assailant had a firm grip on his neck and was slowly crushing his wind pipe. Blood started to poor from the Burmese man's neck and mouth as he was finally killed with a final pull from his assailant, ripping his jugular out completely.

As he fell to the ground the General's killer was revealed to be Rock, who was literally seething with rage. How dare this man do this to his team. How dare he kill one of them. And how dare he try to rape his partner. But Rock wasn't done.

He pulled out a Cutlass and emptied the magazine into the dead General's corpse, and he continued to pull the trigger even after the magazine was out.

Feeling satisfied, Rock looked over and saw his partner. He quickly grabbed her and pulled her pants back up. "Hey Revy… it's me… Rock" said the Japanese man. Revy looked through half-lidded eyes and saw her partner.

Rock quickly cut her loose and injected her with a dose of morphine to help with the pain. "Alright, that should help dull the pain… can you stand" asked Rock. Revy made an attempt and steadily got back on her feet before falling over and being caught by her partner.

Knowing that Revy wasn't in a condition to fight. He quickly took his injured partner and picked her up bridal style. Rock knew that he couldn't shoot while carrying Revy, so he decided to stick to the bushes and used stealth to avoid any unnecessary confrontation.

But before he could leave he looked over and saw two briefcases, he opened them and was shocked to see both the money and the drugs in them. Rock set Revy back down gently and grabbed some duffle bags and stuffed the money and drugs into them and swung them over his shoulder.

He picked Revy back up and headed out.


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter 27: Resolution**

After murdering the Burmese General, finding the stolen drugs and money, and saving Revy from nearly being raped, Rock could tell that his luck had officially run dry. As he looked out the window he could see all the soldiers in base headed towards the building.

But just then, he saw a jeep parked outside the house. Thinking quickly, he grabbed the bag of money and drugs, and picked Revy up and made their way to the vehicle. He threw the bag in the back seat and gently set Revy down into the jeep. He jumped into the driver's seat and hot-wired the car.

After a few minutes, it roared to life. Without a second thought, Rock gunned it and took off as fast as he could. But as he was making his way through the base, he was met with a haze of bullets coming from behind him. He looked in the mirror and noticed two jeeps coming up on him, fast!

One jeep drove up alongside him and the passengers all shot their weapons. Ducking his head to avoid the bullets while still driving, Rock knew that he needed to get rid of these guys. So, he grabbed one of Revy's cutlasses and opened fire on the vehicle next to. He managed to take out 3 soldiers with a few lucky shots, until it was only the driver. The enemy driver started to ram Rock with vehicle but was quickly dispatched with a well-placed shot to the head from Rock's gun.

"(SIGH) Thank God, we made it- oh you gotta be SHITTIN' ME!" said Rock as he saw another jeep driving up alongside him. The enemy vehicle drove passed the Japanese man until they were directly in front of him. Rock then noticed the turret on the jeep and the men loading it.

"Oh my lord, why do you hate me…" said Rock sarcastically. The turret opened fire and put even more holes into Rock's jeep. Rock began to return fire and managed to take out the soldier manning the turret and put a bullet in the back of the driver's head.

The enemy vehicle started to swerve and eventually crashed out, flinging one surviving soldier a few feet away. But just as he was starting to get up, the soldier became paralyzed as he saw the oncoming headlights of Rock's jeep coming towards him.

Rock's jeep bounced as if it hit a speed bump. Rock looked in the rear-view mirror and was satisfied to see no more company coming towards them. He looked in the back seat and saw that Revy was unharmed but still unconscious.

Rock continued to drive until he came up on the river bank. Rock pulled out his comms and contacted the Lagoon; "Benny come in…" "Rock? Jesus it's good to hear your voice" "Yeah likewise… listen I got Revy and the goods, were at the river bank can you come and get us…" "Yeah sure, we got your signal we'll be right there…" said Benny as he came up on the bank.

"Hey… it's good to see your alive" said Benny as he came out of the boat. "Yeah, but let's hurry up and get the fuck outta here, can you give me a hand" asked Rock. With that Benny and Rock loaded the goods on the boat while also carrying Revy inside the hull. Rock took her to the cargo bay and placed her on the hammock. Revy's wounds weren't severe but were still needed to be watched. Rock gave her some painkillers and let her rest.

As he walked out of the room, Rock was greeted by his boss Dutch. "Oh hey… good to see your up and walkin'" said Rock. "Yeah I'll live… and hey… thanks for saving my ass I don't know what would've happened" said Dutch in gratitude. "Ah no problem, just don't over exert yourself, remember those wounds are still fresh" recommended Rock. "Yeah yeah whatever… I'm gonna go chill can you get us back to Roanopur…" asked Dutch. "Sure, other than you, I'm the only one who knows how to drive this thing…" joked Rock.

~A Few Hours Later~

After driving for hours to get to their destination, the Lagoon Company made it back to Roanopur just as the sun was rising from behind the city. Rock steered the boat into the harbor and anchored.

As Rock and the rest of the crew dismounted the boat they were greeted by Balalaika and her henchmen. Rock came up to the Russians with two duffle bags of money and drugs in each hand. "Well… you look like hell" said Balalaika plainly. "You should see the rest of them… here's the money and the drugs…" said Rock as he handed them the goods. "Well it's nice to see that your reliable and capable, we'll make sure to pay you by the end of the day, but until then… just enjoy your day off… ta ta" said the Russian woman as she got into her limo.

While they were driving, Balalaika was deep in thought. "Something bothering you Kapitan" asked Boris. "Rock… he reminds me so much of ourselves when we were young… I envy him for it…" said the Russian woman. "True… but unlike us… he still has his morals…" said Boris. "That's pretty rare in our world, and we have seen that he is loyal… not only to his employers… but also to the people he cares for…" explained Balalaika. "He and us fought on the same battlegrounds and against the same enemies… but he still had something to go back to in the end… (SIGH) he truly is an interesting man" said Boris.

~Two Days Later~

By the end of that day, the Lagoon Company did receive their pay. The crew members all went about splitting it and enjoying themselves. But Revy couldn't do much, as she was still healing from her experience in Burma.

She was sitting in her room, smoking a cigarette and enjoying the view of the city through her window. It was then that she heard a knock at her door and in walked her partner. "Hey… what's up" greeted Rock. "What are you doing here…" asked Revy. "I just wanted to see how you were doing... you feelin' okay" asked the Japanese man.

"Rock…" began Revy, "Rock, let me ask you… why did you come for me… why risk your life for someone like me" asked Revy.

Rock didn't say anything at first, he sat down next to his partner and lit a cigarette before saying, "Well… because then I would be the worst kind of person I could think of…"

Revy turned to him and started to listen. "I may be a killer, a bastard, and an all-around asshole… but there is nothing… that disgusts me more… than a person who leaves their people to die to save his own ass…" he said while taking a drag of his cigarette. "Besides…(EXHALE) I don't think you deserved to die…"

"what makes you say that…" asked the gunman. "Because you're a good person Revy… I know on the outside you're a bitch… but you're not really like that" explained Rock. "You don't know me" said Revy with anger in her voice. "Revy… I've been around… so trust me when I say, 'you're not like that'…" said Rock in a tern tone.

"Besides…" said Rock while exhaling smoke, "if I lose my partner than I lose a bet" said Rock jokingly. Revy hated to admit it, she wanted so much to punch the man sitting next to her, but couldn't help but feel a connection to him, one that she hadn't felt since their night in the alley.

"Hey Rock…" said the gunman. Rock turned to her, but was caught by surprise when Revy suddenly grabbed his collar and pulled him towards her. It was there that their lips were only millimeters apart. "Revy…" Rock began, but was interrupted, "Rock… don't ever say you know me again… otherwise… im gonna kill you…"

Rock wasn't surprised by her statement, but just decided to place his hands on his hands on each side of Revy's head and gently closed the distance between their lips. Resulting in a long passionate kiss. The entire time neither of them broke eye contact. They wanted to enjoy every minute of their loving embrace. They finally broke apart but still held each other close.

They looked into each other's eyes when Revy finally spoke. "Rock… thank you…" was all that Revy could say before Rock responded; "I'll always be here Revy… right here and nowhere else…"

With that the two gunslingers would begin to embrace their passion for eachother.


End file.
